The Angelus Theorm
by Trisha Uchiha
Summary: AU. Penny is an actress and after landing her first movie role she dies in an accident. She's denied into Heaven and must work for St. Peter for four years. Now a guardian angel, her last task is Sheldon Cooper before she can have another chance at life.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly, I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

Penny drove like a madman as she swerved through traffic, nearly hitting the Lexus in front of her as she slammed the brakes.

"Goddammit!" She yelled and checked the time. She was already late for her first movie shoot. After suffering for four years waiting for a call-back after two failed shows and a handful of commercials she finally got a break and here she was, nearly an hour late because she overslept.

Penny scoffed, she would probably get fired on her first day. She drove into the lot and parked in an empty spot as she darted toward the studio. Penny pushed open the door and saw that it was empty.

"Maybe it's been postponed." She thought aloud and walked further inside, her heel breaking on her right shoe.

"Great, can this day get any worse?" Penny mumbled, picking up the heel and walking over to the make-shift stage. She started hitting the shoe against it to get the heel to stick when the beam above her started to creak.

"Come on, stick damnit." Penny said, smacking it once more with all her strength and the heel stuck. She grinned putting the shoe back on then her world went black.

* * *

><p>Penny's eyes fluttered open and saw that she was in a white area, with what looked like clouds swirling around her legs.<p>

"Must be a new fog machine." She mused and walked forward when she spotted a large golden gate in the distance. Penny picked up her pace when she noticed an older man in a long white robe standing in front of it.

"Ah, Ms. Penelope Price, I've been expecting you."

She looked at him puzzled. "Is this the right studio?"

The man smiled, his wrinkles becoming more pronounced. "I'm afraid not. This is Heaven, the final stage in the play that is your life."

Her eyes widened. "So you're-"

"Correct, the one and only St. Peter. Now let's check your record." He replied, flipping open his book. "Peters...Pierce... Aha Price."

Penny watched as his eyes skimmed the page. "Tsk tsk, you've had quite a life since you were fourteen. Every teenager gets a little wild, it's understandable, especially with the death of a parent. By the way your mother is here in Heaven."

She smiled; her mother was a kind soul. "I'm happy to hear that. Not Uncle Floyd too?"

The saint shook his head. "Afraid not, he's down below. Now from fourteen until now you have lived your life how you wanted, you did what you wanted and said whatever you wanted even at the expense of others. Even to propel yourself to instant stardom. These choices led to your fate being rewritten resulting in that beam ending your life. Had you lived virtuously as written originally, you would have lived well into your eighties."

Penny looked down at her feet. "Could you blame me? What person doesn't wish for fortune and fame?"

He shook his head. "There is much more to life than that. For instance let's bring your boyfriend Kurt into picture. The only reason you stayed with him for two years was because of his connections to the entertainment industry, am I correct?"

"Well, no-"

"Penelope don't lie to yourself. If it weren't for that you would have ended the relationship a long time ago. He truly loves you but you never had a shred of emotion for him, nor for anyone outside your family."

She looked at him. "It doesn't matter now does it? I'm dead at twenty-one so I might as well go through those gates."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that. If you wish to join your mother you must redeem yourself in the eyes of the Lord." Peter replied, closing his book.

"How?"

"You must serve the Lord for four years by visiting Earth and helping his people either through difficulty, pain, suffering or normal dilemmas. Depending on your results you will then be given a choice to return to Earth. You might then be given a second chance because of your early death or just accept it by being welcomed to Heaven."

"Alright but I'm dead. How does that work?" Penny asked curiously.

"Don't worry about the details. Now there are rules you must follow."

"I'm not liking this already." She said, looking up at the clouds above.

"I know; you never cared for rules. You must not reveal who you are under any circumstance and refrain from sin, although that might be difficult for you. Once you have finished an errand you will then be sent immediately to another."

"What if I refuse?" Penny asked, crossing her arms.

"Then you'll join your Uncle Floyd. I assume you don't want that?"

Penny nodded, she didn't have a choice and this was the best option. "Alright, when do I start?"

He snapped his fingers. "Immediately."

* * *

><p><strong>Four years later...<strong>

Penny stood in front of the gates, she was nearly two months away from her freedom. Within the first two years she had earned her wings and was promoted to guardian angel. She enjoyed it and felt accomplished for the first time in her life but nothing still beat acting.

"Are you ready for your final assignment?" Peter asked as she walked up to him.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Excellent. Your final task is Sheldon Cooper. He's been an outsider since he was a child and was bullied often. Now at thirty he has never trusted nor experienced the joy of having a real friend. He is also an atheist so you must prepare him to at least embrace the possibility of the existence of God."

"Doesn't seem too difficult." She replied happily, clasping her hands together.

"Hold onto that thought."

Penny glared at him and spread her majestic wings, plummeting down toward the Earth.

* * *

><p>"Honestly Leonard, thanks to your new found independence I'm forced to conduct interviews again." The tall physicist droned, earning a look from the shorter one.<p>

"Sheldon, let it go. I had no choice; you don't get along with Leslie. When the transvestite moved out a week ago I jumped at the chance." He replied, walking up to the fourth floor.

Leonard walked to 4B and put his key in the lock. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for my date tonight."

Sheldon watched him go inside and glared at him before slamming his door shut.

* * *

><p>Penny stood in front of the building; she walked inside and looked at the 'out of order' sign on the elevator. She sighed and proceeded up the stairs to the fourth floor when a document emerged in her hand. Penny looked at it; it was a flyer for a new roommate, with a sentence in bold lettering: 'Whistlers need not apply.'<p>

"Seriously?" She said to herself, raising an eyebrow.

Penny walked up to 4A and knocked on the door twice, adjusting her purse. The door opened and she stared at the tall man from top to bottom; he was dressed in a green Green Lantern shirt and khakis. Definitely in need of a makeover.

"How may I help you?" He asked looking at her.

"Hi, I'm Penny and I'm here about the room." She replied, holding up the flyer.

His expression darkened. "And I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper. I was hoping for a male but since you've already made the journey and no one else has expressed interest in a week, please come in. We can get started with the interview."

Penny stared at him as he held the door open for her. "An interview?"

"Of course, it's very thorough and daunting."

"Oh yay." She said sarcastically, as she walked past him. Sheldon smiled slightly and she rolled her eyes; doesn't have a grasp on sarcasm either. What a surprise.

* * *

><p>"I've devised a questionnaire for potential roommates. Answer these questions to the best of your ability, you have fifteen minutes." Sheldon said, handing her a few pages stapled together along with a pen.<p>

Her eyes widened as she flipped through the pages, it was like a university exam. Was this guy for real or what?

"I understand you are intimidated but there is no pressure whatsoever. Depending on how you answer is entirely dependent on roommate hood. You may begin right now." He said, checking his wristwatch.

Penny flipped back to the front page, pen poised in her hand. She read the first question; 'what is the sixth noble gas?'

'You've got to be kidding me. I'm not a scientist, I'm an actress.' She thought as a word instantly popped into her head: 'Radon'.

Penny grinned, circling the answer and looked up from the page at him, he was studying her intensely. Oh yeah, this was going to be a cinch.

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly, I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

Penny watched as Sheldon's expression changed from surprised to crestfallen as he skimmed her answers, flipping from page to page. After a few moments he cleared his throat and looked up at her as she innocently smiled.

"Well, this is highly unexpected. Your knowledge regarding science and entertainment, as well as enough common sense to spot several of my trick questions designed to throw you off. This is astounding." He finally spoke, leaning back into the couch.

"I take it that that's a good thing?" She asked earning a look.

"Obviously, isn't that what I just said? What exactly is your profession?"

"I'm an actress." Penny said beaming.

He grimaced as he placed the questionnaire on the coffee table. "Are you sure? Your intelligence suggests otherwise."

"Well, I'm an aspiring actress but for now I'm looking for work." She quickly replied.

He nodded. "I see. I would like to congratulate you on passing the test and welcome to the building. You have won the right to see the bathroom and your room. Follow me."

Penny stood up and walked after him as he opened the bathroom door.

"Given that you are a woman and you have different needs I am still obligated to ask. When do you evacuate your bowels? A simple morning or afternoon will suffice in your case. I myself make use of the bathroom early morning so I will need an estimate to avoid overlaps."

"Excuse me?" Penny asked, slightly shocked.

He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her, waiting for her answer.

"In the morning, around 10." Penny said hesitantly as he smiled.

"That's actually acceptable. Alright, now to your room."

She followed him as they passed a door. "So is this your room?"

"Yes, people don't go in my room. Remember that."

Sheldon opened the second door for her. It was a large empty bedroom and smelled like it was recently cleaned. Possibly disinfected too; there were two cans of Lysol near the sink in the bathroom.

"You may move in your belongings as soon as we sign a few documents."

* * *

><p>She sat on the couch beside him as he carefully arranged the stack of papers. This was crazy, was this guy for real?<p>

"Luckily for you, several of these documents will not apply to you as your vocation is not in the sciences but we must still discuss basic needs such as television and movies."

Penny watched as he sifted through the papers.

"Hmm, visitors pertaining to coitus is a definite must. Perhaps even the time machine agreement." Sheldon stated, looking at her at the corner of his eye.

**An hour later...**

"Alright, we are finished. Welcome to roommate hood." He greeted, handing her a flag and keys.

She forced a smile and took them from him. "...Thank you."

"And a reminder, even though you are my roommate, Leonard brings take-out so there is no need for you to get food unless he is busy or has the flu. This is due to the fact that you have no access to a vehicle and by the time you would arrive with the food by public transportation it would be cold and inedible."

She nodded and paused. "Wait, who's Leonard?"

"My former roommate, friend and neighbor that lives across the hall. He was my best friend but that's a story for another time. I will leave you to your task of moving your stuff." He said, standing up and walking over to his laptop.

Penny stared at him for a second before walking out into the hall.

* * *

><p>She walked out onto the street and kept going straight, her eyes searching aimlessly for something. Penny walked into an alleyway and made sure she was alone.<p>

"Peter!" She whispered, looking around. "Peter, I need you!"

Penny stood there for a few seconds when she heard footsteps. She turned around and spotted the saint walking toward her.

"You called?" He asked, dressed in his robe.

"I haven't done an assignment like this before. The guy is out of his mind and how am I supposed to move in with him when I don't have any belongings?"

"Are you saying you wish to give up this assignment?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"No, I've never given up on a task."

The man chuckled. "Although you are an angel by name you still are more human than expected. You're not exactly angelic either."

"I know that the only reason I was promoted to guardian angel was because I helped nearly 150 people. I nearly messed up a few jobs too." Penny retorted.

"But you prevented the mistakes from having a negative outcome, and were offered the promotion. And you are the first human-born in 50 years to help that many. You must be very determined to have another chance at life."

"I am; I still want to go back and get my career back. So, what about clothes and a bed?" Penny asked, crossing her arms.

The saint smiled. "Penelope, the items you seek are within your reach."

"What does that mean?" She asked as he pointed behind her, causing Penny to turn around.

"There's nothing there but-" She said turning around again to look at him only to find that he disappeared.

"Great." She exasperated, throwing her hands up in the air.

Penny walked a few steps toward the next alley in the direction he pointed and saw a carpet bag in the corner near a trash can.

"Who am I, Mary Poppins?" She said, picking it up. Penny opened it and sighed with relief, at least there were modern clothes in there. But she still needed a bed and there wasn't one around, so uncomfortable hardwood floor it is.

* * *

><p>Penny walked into the building and saw a short man with glasses staring at her.<p>

"Umm, hello?" She said as he walked up to her.

"Hello, I'm Leonard. I haven't seen you before, did you recently move in?" He asked, outstretching his hand.

Penny took his hand and shook it. Could this be the Leonard that Sheldon had mentioned?

"Yes, I'm Penny."

"Then welcome to the building, Penny." Leonard exclaimed, still shaking her hand. He looked at their hands and quickly let go.

"Gee, thanks. I'm gonna get going now." She stated, walking toward the stairs.

"Hold on, I'll walk with you since I'm going the same way." He offered and matched his pace to hers.

They walked in silence as Leonard kept glancing at her, probably thinking that she wouldn't notice. Penny forced a smile, it was making her uncomfortable. If it wasn't for his size and nerdy clothes she would have been scared but he did seem like a nice guy.

As they reached the third floor Penny looked at him. "Thanks and it was nice to meet you Leonard."

"So I'll see you around?" He asked, thinking that the third floor was her stop.

"Sure, why not?" She replied, walking toward the stairs.

"So, do you live on the fifth floor?" Leonard asked hopefully, as he walked faster to catch up to her.

"Nope, I live on the fourth floor." Penny replied casually.

He stopped dead in his tracks. "What?"

"Yeah, I live in 4A." She replied, turning around and watching his confused expression.

Leonard watched as she took out her key and unlocked the door. "Bye, Leonard."

He walked to his door and Penny turned around to see him fumbling with his own key and missing the lock several times before he finally inserted it; finally walking inside.

* * *

><p>Penny sat in Sheldon's spot watching television. Her last assignment was helping a homeless woman and drug addict that was living on the streets. Thankfully she has a warm place to sleep this time and the cable is an added bonus. It's definitely changed her outlook on the life that she used to live, taking basic needs for granted.<p>

She snuggled deeper into the cushion, not even an hour sitting here and she already loved the spot. Maybe she could sleep on the couch instead of the floor in her room; she would have to talk to him about it when he got back.

The door opened and she saw Sheldon walk inside, taking off his jacket and placing it on the hook near the door.

"Umm, Penny. That's my spot." He declared, staring at her.

"But I like this spot." Penny replied as he walked over to her.

"Understandable, but for the past seven years I have sat in that spot."

"You won't leave me alone until I move right?"

Sheldon smiled. "Of course."

She sighed and shifted over a spot so that he could sit down but instead he walked to the fridge and got a bottle of water. Sheldon then walked over to his desk and sat down at his laptop. Penny stared at him as she fixed her eyes back to the television mumbling 'wack-a-doodle' under her breath.

"Oh when I went to open the window in your room before I left and I noticed you already moved in your bed and dresser. I honestly don't remember you moving anything past me all day, especially taking into account your size and lack of physical strength." Sheldon told her with a confused expression.

She looked at him and was about to say something when he started talking again. "Then again when I'm absorbed in my work I tend to ignore my surroundings at times but it's still baffling. Leonard had trouble moving his desk into his room when he first moved in."

* * *

><p>Leonard knocked on 4A and walked inside, a bag of take-out in his hand. He placed the food on the coffee table as Sheldon stood up from his laptop.<p>

"Did you remember to pick up an extra order of tangerine chicken? "He asked as Leonard nodded.

"Yes and I want to talk to you about your new roommate."

"Good and go on." Sheldon ordered him as he picked up his food before sitting down.

"Do you know that she is a very attractive woman?" Leonard asked, looking over his glasses.

"I did and your point? Wait how do you know about Penny?"

"I met her downstairs when I got back from Leslie's." He replied looking at his former roommate.

"Really? You waste no time do you?" Sheldon asked, looking back at his food.

"Well she did."

"Leonard, I hope you're not thinking of pursuing a carnal relationship with her."

"Why not?" Leonard asked curiously.

"One, you have Leslie and two, she is far too intelligent for you." Sheldon responded, taking a bite of his food.

"Oh yeah." He mused sadly. "Wait, too intelligent? You gave her an IQ test?"

"Of course not. Remember that questionnaire I gave you, Howard and Raj last week in preparation for a new roommate? Penny outranked the three of you by achieving the highest score." Sheldon replied smugly.

"What? So she's like you?" Leonard asked, choking on his food.

"Perhaps, but only time will tell. Not bad for an actress."

Penny walked in and sat down beside Sheldon on the couch. "It smells delicious. What's for dinner?"

"Tonight is Chinese food so I took the liberty of ordering for you tangerine chicken as I do not know your preferences nor did I want to disturb you during your shower."

"I would have." Leonard mumbled under his breath earning a look from Sheldon.

"Aww thanks Sheldon. I do like tangerine chicken." She beamed at him.

The door opened and Penny saw a man dressed from head to toe in red. At least he was more color-coordinated than the Indian man beside him who was wearing three layers of clothing, each in different colors and a checkered sweater-vest.

"Hey who's the mademoiselle?" The Jewish man asked walking over to her with his hand outstretched. "The name's Howard Wolowitz."

Penny looked at him and shook his hand but just like Leonard he didn't want to let go.

"And this is Raj Koothrappali." Howard said motioning with his thumb to the man beside him.

He also outstretched his hand and shook it briefly, but remained silent. "Hello I'm Penny and I just moved here."

"Into the building?" Howard asked curiously. "As far as I know no one has moved out in the past week other than Louie in 4B."

"Penny is my new roommate." Sheldon announced taking another bite of his food.

"Seriously?" Howard asked, earning a nod from Leonard.

"Honestly, why is that so baffling to everyone?" Sheldon asked, standing up and walking over to the fridge to get two Cokes. He set them down in front of Raj and Howard.

Raj leaned toward Howard and whispered in his ear.

"I agree Raj. Lucky bastard."

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly, I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

"So your friends seem nice." Penny began as she threw the containers into the garbage bag.

"At times they are but I still haven't forgiven them for their betrayal two years ago." Sheldon replied, earning a surprised look from Penny.

"Betrayal?"

"Indeed. When we journeyed to the Arctic together for an expedition Leonard came up with a plan to make me believe that I had detected slow moving monopoles. I did not find out the truth until we arrived back home when Howard and Raj confessed it to me. Thanks to the three of them I was humiliated at the University."

"That's horrible!" She announced as she caught his eyes.

"It was, but I like to think that they will eventually get what's coming to them. Now if you'll excuse me it is now past my bedtime, goodnight Penny."

"Goodnight Sheldon." She replied as he disappeared around the corner and shut the door to his room.

"No wonder he doesn't trust anyone. The poor thing." Penny thought aloud as she tied the garbage bag.

* * *

><p>She took out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from the middle drawer and took off her tank top, allowing her wings to stretch briefly. If she didn't after a while there would be a throbbing pain and she learned that the hard way. Pausing at her reflection, she turned around and stared at her white wings before they retreated. Penny looked at the v-shaped mark on her back and glided her fingers over it before she put her t-shirt on along with her jeans.<p>

Walking out into the living room she spotted Sheldon with a bowl of cereal in his hands as he watched a British television show.

"Good morning Penny."

"Morning Sheldon. What'cha watching?"

He stared at her as if she had just shot him. "That's not proper English and it's Dr. Who."

Penny opened the cupboards and turned to look at him, leaning over the island. "Do you have any coffee?"

"I don't drink coffee but I can put it on the shopping list for you. Although I can offer you some tea."

Penny nodded. "That's okay, I'll make some myself. Enjoy Dr. Who."

He turned to look back to the television as she put the kettle on the stove. "Hey do you know where I might be able to find some work?"

"If you're referring to acting jobs I'm afraid not. It's not my field of interest."

"It doesn't have to be acting, any job to pay the rent." Penny explained as she pulled out a mug.

Sheldon's face fell. "You mean you're unemployed?"

"Yeah." She replied casually.

"You said you're looking for acting jobs at the interview. Are you from out of town?"

"I guess you could say that. And no, I said I am an actress but I meant I'm looking for work period. Any work." Penny answered, sitting down beside him on the couch with her tea.

"Well, there should be plenty of menial jobs available. You can try the employment agency; it's not far from here by foot."

* * *

><p>Penny walked into the building and looked at the line up in front of her. She looked at her watch; this was going to be a long day. Luckily for her the line moved at a reasonable pace and soon enough it was her turn. She walked up to the counter and saw that it was St. Peter and he was dressed in a white dress shirt and beige pants.<p>

"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He replied, typing on the keyboard.

"I need a job to pay rent. I assume that money won't spontaneously appear in his banking account out of thin air like my bed and dresser." Penny asked slightly hopeful.

"Of course not, you must earn money like every other human and I have the perfect job for you. A position for a waitress opened up after an employee quit at the Cheesecake Factory. I've already arranged an interview for you at 1 PM." He replied, handing her piece of paper. "This is your resume, good luck."

Penny thanked him and looked at her watch; she had 15 minutes until the interview.

* * *

><p>"We are short staffed so would you be willing to start immediately?"A dark haired man asked in his late thirties, looking over at her resume.<p>

"Of course."

"Perfect, follow me and I'll get you a uniform. If you have any questions just ask Bernadette for assistance. She's very easy to spot because she is our shortest employee to date."

Penny nodded and followed him as he asked for her size in the backroom. He handed her the clothes and shut the door for her to change in private. When she opened the door he handed her a notepad and pen before leaving.

She walked up to the register when she spotted the woman the manager was talking about. Penny looked at her as Bernadette approached her.

"Hello you must be Penny. I'm Bernadette." The blonde woman greeted as she spotted a couple reading the menu. "I gotta go so we'll talk later."

Penny watched Bernadette waited on them when she spotted a group of guys sit down at another table. She walked over to them and realized it was Sheldon, Howard, Leonard, Raj and a woman that she didn't recognize.

"Hi I'm Penny; I'll be your waitress." She said as they looked up from their menus in surprise.

"You got a job here?" Sheldon asked closing it and placing it down on the table.

"Yup and you're my very first customer." Penny replied with a smile. She took their orders and came back with their food moments later.

"Did you touch my food?" Sheldon asked cautiously.

"No."

"Did you breathe or sneeze on it?"

"No."

"What about the other kitchen staff?"

"Umm no."

"Thank you." He said earning a look from her as the others shrugged.

"Sheldon is a germaphobe." Leonard explained as he dug into his burger. "The last waitress accidentally touched a small piece of his bun and he nearly had a seizure. Imagine what would happen if she sneezed on it. That's why Bernadette always takes our orders."

"I was there as a witness and we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Amy Farah Fowler." She greeted extending her hand.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Penny greeted back smiling.

"And may I add that your perfectly rounded symmetrical buttocks are a marvel to gawk at?"

She forced a laugh. "Gee thanks."

"Penny for now you are on probation but it's looking good so far." Sheldon added after examining his burger as Bernadette approached their table.

"How's my little tushy-face?" She asked, giving a Howard a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm better now that I get to see you." He replied as Penny's eyes darted to the ring on Bernadette's hand.

'Howard was hitting on me when he's engaged? Interesting.' She thought as the blonde woman left to pick up her tip from another table.

* * *

><p>Penny walked with Sheldon and Leonard up to the fourth floor.<p>

"Think about it, if there was an alternate universe and you had the option of meeting another Sheldon wouldn't you jump at the chance?"

"I think one Sheldon is enough for me." Leonard replied as he walked toward his door before saying goodnight.

Penny watched as Sheldon opened the door for her, not even her past boyfriends did that for her or if they did, it wasn't for long.

"Penny?" Sheldon asked for the third time snapping her out of her thought. "Are you going in or are you going to stand there for the remainder of the evening?"

She nodded and walked inside as he shut the door before looking at his watch. "Your shower time is coming up so I suggest you make use of it. The amount of bacteria in a restaurant-"

"Okay." Penny said cutting him off and walked into her room to get her clothes before going into the bathroom. Sheldon poured himself a glass of juice and sat down on the couch.

* * *

><p>Sheldon waited until she stepped out into the living room.<p>

"Finally, how can a woman shower for such a duration? Were you practicing vertical swimming? I'll need to bring this up at our weekly roommate meeting on Saturday."

Penny rolled her eyes as he walked past her into the bathroom and spotted a single white feather on the floor. He immediately panicked, "Good Lord, is there a large bird in the apartment?"

Sheldon looked down at it again; it was nothing like he had seen before. It was white with silver tips and had some slight weight to it unlike ordinary feathers.

"Fascinating." He mused holding it up to the light.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly, I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

It was already a week since she had moved in and it was hell. Joining her Uncle Floyd for eternity seemed like a walk in the park. Sheldon constantly complained about her singing, organization and about her sitting in his spot just to name a few. She would comply most of the time but there was something about his quirkiness that she just wanted to push his buttons. And even though she was supposed to be helping Sheldon, the majority of her time was spent at the Cheesecake Factory.

Penny sat on the middle cushion as Sheldon rambled about various topics for their very first roommate meeting. For most of the rants she only half listened, the zombie apocalypse was just ridiculous to her.

"Alright, moving on. Your shower duration is far too long. In the event of an emergency where do you suppose I would be able to relieve myself?"

Penny blinked. "You can just come in, there's a curtain so you won't be able to see me."

"How can I do that? Your bathroom time is private and I don't think that listening to someone urinate would be proper etiquette." He replied sternly.

She glared at him. "I won't be able to anyway. The water would be running."

"Okay point. Just try to reduce it by half."

She nodded. "Okay anything else?"

"At this point no. Meeting adjourned until next week." Sheldon looked at his wristwatch. "It is almost 8:15."

"What's at 8:15? A television show or something?" Penny asked, picking up the remote.

"No, it's when I do my laundry." She watched as he walked into his room and came back with a basket in his hands.

Sheldon stared at her. "Well, aren't you getting yours? Roommates do their laundry together."

"But I haven't gone through all my clothes yet." Penny answered earning a glare from him.

"Irrelevant. If you carry on like this you'll run out of clean clothes, resulting in you wearing at least one outfit twice. The amount of bacteria-"

"Alright I'll go with you happy?" She spoke up, walking past him toward her bedroom.

"I'm not unhappy."

* * *

><p>Penny slowly woke up to the sound of faint coughing as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight streaming into her bedroom. If it wasn't spontaneous drills waking her up, then it was the neighbor's dogs and it was Monday. There goes her idea of sleeping in on her day off. She walked out into the hall as she tightened her robe around her waist. Placing her hand on his doorknob she froze. Sheldon had made it clear no one was allowed in his room. Leonard would know what to do.<p>

She walked past the living room out into the hall and knocked on his door. After a few minutes the door opened with Leonard dressed in a red corduroy suit. Penny cringed, where were the fashion police when you needed them?

"Oh hey Penny. Like the suit?" Leonard asked with a smile.

"Hi and no. I need your help with something."

"Sure anything." He offered, locking his door and turning to look at her.

"Great. I think Sheldon is sick and-"

"Gee, look at the time. I'm going to be late for my lecture." He said cut her off looking at his non-existent watch on his wrist.

"Wait, am I allowed to-"

"Of course but can you do me a favor? If Sheldon asks you haven't seen me all day okay? Thanks." Leonard replied, quickly rushing down the stairs.

"Alrighty, then." Penny said out loud, walking back inside the apartment. She made her way up to Sheldon's door and knocked.

"Are you alright?"

"Does it sound like I'm alright?" He retorted with a congested voice.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"You may but I don't recommend it."

Penny grinned, one of the upsides of being an angel was that colds had no affect on her whatsoever but he didn't need to know that. She opened the door and saw him in a plank position on his back, with the covers ensconcing him, kinda like Dracula in his coffin.

"I believe one of the grad students may have infected me." He replied coughing.

"Did he cough on you?" Penny asked curiously, knowing he was afraid of germs.

"No and she coughed twenty feet away from me but still managed to infect me."

"Of course she did."

"While this is an imposition I have no objections today regarding your presence in my room. I realize you've risked your life to talk to me in this contaminated area."

"Gee thanks. Sheldon is there anything that you need?"

He looked at her in surprise. "Actually there is but why? There's nothing in the roommate agreement that requires you to take care of me."

"Sheldon you don't need to write that on paper. Friends help each other when needed."

He paused. "Oh, I did not know that. Then could you get me some medication from the cabinet in the bathroom and some fluids, preferably tea with lemon and honey heated to 138 degrees if you can manage it."

"Sure. I'll be right back."

Sheldon watched as she left and closed the door behind her. No one had ever expressed interest in his well-being outside his close family. Even his so-called friends had deserted him the last time he was ill and would probably again today if they had found out. But a woman that he barely met a week ago was so caring and concerned? This was odd and suspicious behavior to him.

* * *

><p>Sheldon sat in his bed as he finished his instant chicken noodle soup when Penny knocked on his door again. "Come in."<p>

"Are you finished?" She asked, poking her head into the bedroom.

"Yes, although homemade soup would have been my desired choice it was acceptable."

"Okay you can just say thank you." Penny answered as he looked at her.

"I thought I just did."

She took the bowl from him as he stopped her, taking a jar from his night table. "Wait, could you rub this on my chest?"

"Really?"

"Please, I would have to wash my hands and get up from my warm bed if I did it myself. Plus I dislike the smell, it makes my hands smell funny."

Penny sighed and sat down on the bed, taking the vapor-rub from his hand. She opened the container and took some on her fingers when Sheldon lifted his shirt to expose his chest.

Penny hesitantly started rubbing it on his chest and he looked at her. "Can you sing soft kitty?"

"I don't-" Penny replied but stopped as the words began to drift into her head.

"I'll teach-"

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr."

Sheldon looked at her in astonishment. "How do you know that song? As far as I know it's only been in my family, passed down from my MeeMaw."

"I umm, I heard it before a long time ago." Penny quickly lied.

Sheldon looked at her, unconvinced. She glared at him and he looked down at her stagnant hand on his chest.

"Keep rubbing."

* * *

><p>"Leonard, I refuse." Sheldon spoke, crossing his arms over his chest.<p>

"You don't have a choice now go get dressed." Leonard argued, pointing toward the direction of his former roommate's bedroom.

"You can't make me."

"Do you want to get fired again?" He asked, looking up at him.

Penny sat on the couch watching the two of them argue in the kitchen.

"Penny, can you tell him he has to go?" Leonard pleaded, looking at her.

"I'm lost, go where?"

"To the fundraiser and I refuse to attend it again. You had fun last year so you can handle two or three rich ladies this time." Sheldon retorted, looking back at Leonard.

The short man motioned to Sheldon to shut up.

"Wait what?" She asked surprised.

"Leonard did gigolo work to obtain money for a centrifuge last year." He replied then looked at the glare on his friend's face. "I'm sorry was that supposed to be a secret?"

Leonard's eyes drifted to Penny who started shaking and had her head hung low. She burst into tears, laughing hysterically.

"You shagged an old lady for money? Wow, she must have been good in bed."

He smiled sheepishly. "Actually she was. I barely made it up the stairs."

"Indeed. He slept for twelve hours and had to roll out of his bed due to a lack of physical energy." Sheldon added, earning a look from Leonard.

"Yeah, wait how do you know that?"

"I checked the time and I recall hearing a loud thud followed by a string of curses emitting from your bedroom. So enjoy the party and as they say 'go get 'em tiger!'."

Leonard glared. "I'm not going to prostitute myself this time I swear."

"Keep telling yourself that." Sheldon responded as Penny grinned.

"I mean it!" Leonard roared, shutting the door behind him.

She giggled as Sheldon picked up his mug full of hot cocoa.

"He does not seem like the type of guy to do something like that." Penny spoke up, earning a look from him.

"You're making an assumption based on his physical appearance and what you have observed over the past week and a half. A common but inexcusable mistake on your part."

Penny crossed her arms. "Oh really? Then what have you observed about me in this short time?"

Sheldon placed his mug on the coffee table. "For starters you don't revere yourself as you should, you're unorganized but are good-natured, kind and appear to have a hardworking mentality in completing whatever is thrown at you. Although you claim that you're an actress I believe you are more suited to other professions. There is also a somewhat mysterious quality about you that I just can't figure out, but aren't all women mysterious? You are attractive and skilled at video games; sadly I will admit I was not expecting that when we played Halo on Wednesday. Need I go on?"

She stared at him in amazement. Did he observe her all around the clock for the past week? At least he didn't find out the angel part. Jeez, this guy was good. She would need to keep a low profile for the remainder of the assignment.

"Nope, you've made your point." Penny replied, popping the 'p'.

"You seem surprised." He replied conceitedly.

"Well, I've never been analyzed like that before by anyone."

"I assumed as much. It is now nearly bedtime so I will retire to my room. Goodnight." Sheldon said, picking up his mug and placing it in the sink.

"Goodnight Sheldon." She replied as he disappeared into his room. "Holy crap on a cracker."

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sadly, I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

"Peter, I don't know what to do. He's not going to trust anyone that easily and let alone believing that God exists when he was trying to explain to me the science of Superman's flight." Penny whined sitting on her bed as he stood in front of her.

"Patience Penelope, he will come around, I have faith in you." Peter replied smiling.

"If I don't pummel him to death first. He's been asking me about my menstrual cycle because I'm exhibiting signs of PMS and he wants to mark it on the calendar just because I was watching Jersey Shore."

The saint chuckled. "Unfortunately I can't help you with that."

Suddenly three knocks on her door startled her. "Penny?"

"Quickly hide!" She whispered as he smiled.

"He won't be able to see me."

She paused, she kept forgetting that. "Oh okay. Come in!"

Sheldon slowly opened the door and looked around the room before his eyes fell on Penny.

"I thought I heard a man's voice."

"That was me." Penny answered slowly.

He raised his eyebrow. "Penny you do know you are required to inform me of impending coitus?"

"Yes and it was me I swear. I was rehearsing for an audition." She lied as Sheldon looked at her.

"Even if I wanted 'coitus' I can't have it anyway." Penny mumbled under her breath looking over at Peter in the corner.

"What did you say? I didn't catch that last part apart from coitus."

"I have an audition for a scene involving coitus." She explained as his eyes stopped darting around the room.

"Ahh yes, most likely for porn. Leonard will be thrilled at the news."

Penny's face fell. "I'm not doing porn, ever."

"If you say so. I'll leave you to your rehearsal." He replied before shutting the door.

Peter turned to look at her. "My, he is a handful isn't he?"

* * *

><p>Penny placed the French toast onto the plates and sprinkled cinnamon sugar over it as Sheldon strolled into the kitchen.<p>

"What's this?" He asked curiously.

"Breakfast. Here's your plate." She answered handing him it along with a mug of green tea.

"I know that but why?"

"Well it's French toast day." She chirped, picking up her own plate.

"I know that as well. Let me elaborate. Why did you make me some as well?"

"Because I am your friend and roommate." Penny stated with a smile.

"When did we become friends? Not that I object to the idea."

"Umm, since a week ago when I first moved in?" She asked puzzled.

"Alright then...friend." He let out, giving her a small smile before walking over to the sofa.

Penny watched him take a forkful before pouring herself a cup of coffee. This was going to be the hardest assignment yet.

* * *

><p>"Is this really necessary? I can hardly come to a reasonable conclusion as to why we must do this." Sheldon asked looking at her.<p>

"Don't you want to bond? Learn a little bit about ourselves?"

"Penny, the last person I was forced to bond with was Howard's mother and that experience was something I wish would never be repeated; either in another life or most likely in an alternate universe. I don't think I'd want the other me to go through that again."

"Never mind then, I'll start. I was born in Omaha, Nebraska and I've always wanted to be a famous actress."

Sheldon snorted. "I assume something more realistic was out of the question?"

Penny glared at him and he cleared his throat. "Very well. I was born in Galveston, Texas and I will win the Noble Prize for Physics."

"That's not a dream, that's a statement." Penny answered, shooting him a look.

"It's not a dream because I know for a fact that I will receive it."

"Oh so you haven't yet? And why is that?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't recall seeing you in a movie yet." Sheldon retorted, causing her to frown.

"Alright let's move on. What are your views on religion?"

"It's hokum and pseudo-science. How can there be a single powerful deity that controls our lives in a place called Heaven? If there was wouldn't you think we would have found a shred of evidence by now?" Sheldon asked, his eyes fixed on hers.

"Well what about science? There are a lot of things that haven't been proven because there isn't any evidence. To use your terms you believe subatomic particles are there but you can't see them."

"A poorly chosen example but I understand what you are trying to convey. And you believe in God?" He asked curiously.

"Let's just say that I have had my share of out of this world experiences that science couldn't and wouldn't be able to explain."

"Defend." Sheldon ordered.

"Have you ever seen an angel?" Penny asked slowly.

"No."

"Well I have and you would be surprised how easy it is to find one. One could even be right under your nose for all you know." She said grinning.

"That's absurd. Topic adjourned; I need to focus on important work now."

Penny watched as he walked off into his room and slammed the door shut.

"God why is he so stubborn?"

* * *

><p>"Sheldon, can I ask you a question?" Penny asked, sitting on the couch.<p>

"It's not about shoes or religion right?"

"No." She replied, slightly irked.

"Good, continue."

"I want to go out tonight." Penny replied, sitting up as he typed on his computer.

"Then go."

"Don't you want to go together?" She asked.

"No."

"Why not?" Penny whined, all he ever did was sit inside.

"Because I have no desire to leave the apartment."

"Okay then let's do something here." She offered, earning a look from him.

"Alright what do you propose?"

"Why don't you pick?" Penny asked as his eyes lit up.

"How about I give you an IQ test?"

"Why?"

"For fun." Sheldon replied casually.

"That's your idea of fun?"

"Yes."

"Alright then go for it but I don't think you should. It might not be accurate." Penny answered, hoping that he wouldn't go through with it.

"Nonsense, I can handle grading a simple IQ test."

* * *

><p>"Good Lord." Sheldon breathed, leaning against the couch.<p>

"Problem?" Leonard asked, taking a can of coke from the fridge.

"Yes, Penny."

"She's a problem for me as well." Howard spoke up, earning a look from the three scientists. "But probably in a different way."

"Look at this." Sheldon ordered, handing Leonard the paper.

He took the paper from him and started skimming it, frowning and then had a puzzled expression. "You expect me to believe that your gorgeous and incredible sexy roommate is smarter than you?"

"It's improbable I know but I watched her. There were no listening devices concealed in either ear nor did she have a cheat sheet. It's as if she cheated without partaking in the act."

"Maybe she memorized the answers from the website that you used. Does she have access to your computer?" Raj asked as Sheldon's eyes widened.

"Of course. Excellent work Raj. That would explain why she wasn't opposed to taking an IQ test and Penny did mention that it wouldn't be accurate."

Sheldon dashed to his laptop and pulled up his browser, navigating to his history. He scrolled through list, nothing but shoes, movies and celebrity gossip for the past two days.

"Drat. Even with her intelligence there is no possible way for her to achieve such a high mark."

"What the frak? If possible she has an IQ of 220 but there is no accurate way to measure this!" Howard panicked. "Aliens do walk among us... Maybe she came to study us or something. She's free to probe me."

"You have a fiancee." Leonard stated.

"Yeah so you have a girlfriend." Howard retorted.

"Stop reminding me!" Leonard yelled and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"He should be happy that a woman has agreed to go out with him for free." Howard added.

"Yeah, you should know from experience." Raj retorted.

* * *

><p>"Explain this." Sheldon demanded, holding up her IQ test.<p>

"How so?" Penny asked innocently.

"Are you some sort of alien or perhaps robot?"

She sat up and lowered her magazine. "Honey do I look like an alien or robot?"

"Well no, but perhaps you've concealed yourself to avoid wandering eyes from humanity."

"Then what do you think?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Hmm you have the symmetrical body image that culture deems desirable, coupled with blonde hair and green eyes. I assume if you wanted to blend in to our world you would be chubbier and less attractive." Sheldon explained as she stared at him.

"You think I'm attractive?"

"Penny, I may be a Physicist but I'm not blind. So you won't explain this?"

"Nope but you're smart so you'll probably figure out." She replied, flipping over the page.

"Smart? I need to lose 40-" Sheldon stopped, looking at her again. "Never mind, compared to your IQ I guess I am smart."

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sadly, I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

"What's that smell?" Sheldon asked, as he walked into the apartment.

"Umm spaghetti?" Penny replied, standing in the kitchen as he took off his jacket.

"Why are you making dinner? Tonight's Thai food."

"I haven't eaten homemade spaghetti in nearly four years and since I got some extra tips I decided to make some."

Sheldon picked up the empty jar. "You use Mama Italia marinara spaghetti sauce?"

"Is that a problem?" Penny asked as she stirred the pot.

"No, it's just that it's the sauce that my mother uses. Could you add in some hotdogs to the sauce?"

"I thought you're eating Thai tonight."

"I could change my mind." Sheldon defended and walked to the fridge, taking out a packet of hot dogs.

Penny cut them up, according to his specifications and dumped them into the sauce. There was a knock on the door and he walked over to open it. It was Howard, Raj and Leonard.

"I must inform the three of you that Thai night is cancelled."

"Why?" Howard asked.

"Something unexpected has come up."

"Like what?" Leonard added.

"I have work to do." He retorted, his jaw twitching.

"You're lying!" Raj yelled. "Is this to do with Penny?"

"Good day." He said, shutting the door.

"What the frak?" Howard asked, looking at the two of them.

Sheldon walked over to Penny as she poured the sauce onto his plate.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Just the landlord, nothing important." He replied hiding his twitch, as he took the plate from her hands.

"Oh okay. Hey when are the others coming?"

"They are engaged with their personal lives this evening." Sheldon replied avoiding her gaze.

"You shooed them away huh?"

"No."

"You don't want to share spaghetti with them?' Penny asked looking at him.

"Maybe."

"There's enough for them too." She stated earning a look from him.

"Irrelevant."

Penny rolled her eyes and brushed her hair back over her shoulder, slightly exposing part of her scar on her back near her tank top strap. Sheldon caught a glimpse of it and his eyes darted to the plate in his hands.

"Alright let's eat." She chirped walking over to the couch as Sheldon followed her silently.

* * *

><p>He lied awake in his comforter cocoon, thinking of several scenarios of why she had that scar.<p>

"It could be a birthmark." Sheldon thought out loud, staring at the ceiling.

"Maybe it's from an unfortunate accident when she was a child." He pondered next, looking to the window.

"Or she was a victim of a crime."

"Perhaps she's a murderer and the scar was left behind by a desperate victim attempting to cling onto life. Good Lord I'm living with a criminal!" He whispered, sitting upon his bed in fear.

* * *

><p>Penny sat on the couch, today was her day off and she was bored out of her mind. She poured herself another glass of white wine and sighed. This was her only stress release that she was allowed to do, hey in biblical times everyone drank wine right?<p>

It was odd; Sheldon had been avoiding her ever since she cooked spaghetti.

"Too bad, for a nerd he was attractive." She said out loud, caching herself by surprise. "Must be the alcohol and that I haven't had sex since I've died."

She looked down at the glass. But there were great things about Sheldon too that she had observed over the past three weeks. Tall, dark, handsome, the bluest eyes she had ever seen and those forearms? Wow, was she horny.

"Penelope." A stern voice rang out in the living room.

Penny looked up slowly and saw what looked like Peter standing in front of the television. She rubbed her eyes and squinted as he came into view. "Getting carried away are we?"

"Nope, I won't sleep with him. This is only the second guy since I've died that I want to have sex with. I resisted Jason and I can resist Sheldon too." She slurred, pointing at him.

"Penelope, you haven't made any progress with him since you've moved in and time is not on your side."

She took a sip of her wine and blinked. "I have, I've become his friend but I'm not sure if he trusts me yet. Come on, this guy is impossible! He wouldn't believe in angels if cupid shot him in the ass with a flaming arrow!"

The door opened, revealing Sheldon who looked at her as if she destroyed the apartment. "What's going on?"

"My best friend Sheldon is home!" She cheered, looking at the television not realizing that Peter was gone.

"Clearly you are inebriated. I'll make some coffee to preserve whatever brain cells you may have not killed off yet." He offered, taking off his jacket.

"Nah I'm okay. I don't want coffee. Come sit with me." She said, patting the cushion beside her.

"Unlikely and you're in my spot."

"Details, details just sit here with me." Penny said, trying to glare at him.

"Alright."

"Look at me. Tell me what you think of me and what you see."

"I see a woman that needs to rethink her life decisions regarding alcohol and acting." He answered staring at her.

"No do you see anything other than that?"

"I'm not following."

"Do you trust me?" She asked, looking back at the television quickly.

He paused, thinking about the question. Penny was more of a friend to him these past three weeks than Leonard ever was, including Howard and Raj. She took care of him when he was ill, made him meals, watched Star Trek without many protests, listened to him and even was an excellent Halo partner. Sheldon looked back at her.

"Based on my findings these past weeks I will have to say yes to that question."

She smiled and looked back at the television. "See Peter, Sheldon trusts me!"

He stared at her. "You named the television Peter? Alright, I'll make the coffee now."

He stood up as Penny leaned back into his cushion. "I don't want coffee now. Hey, did you figure out which one I am? Alien or robot?"

Sheldon paused and put the mug back into the cupboard. "I haven't given it much thought."

"Alright then what about angels?"

"They don't exist. Its wishful thinking that immortals with wings obey a single deity past the limits of outer space."

"Not even if you see a real one with your own eyes?" Penny slurred.

"Irrelevant, it's impossible." Sheldon replied, standing near the fridge.

"Just think about it."

"Why are you fixated on this? Retire to your room until you come to your senses."

She glared at him and he glared back at her. "Fine, we'll talk tomorrow." Penny replied, staggering back to her room.

Sheldon shook his head and looked at the feather on his cushion. He recognized it from when he first came across it in the bathroom. Curiously, he picked it up and paused.

"Is it possibly from an outfit?"

* * *

><p>"So is she an alien or what?" Leonard asked.<p>

"Based on my observation I would have to draw the conclusion that all women are aliens so no, she isn't at least now. Perhaps I should draw some of her blood and have Amy take a look at it."

"You're insane." Raj said, looking at him.

"My mother had me tested and Penny is the one that is insane. She was drunk this afternoon and spewing nonsense about angels and that she had seen one with her own eyes. She was also referring to the television as Peter. No doubt another hallucination induced by alcohol."

"Hold on, maybe she meant Victoria's Secret Angels. Don't tell me she's one of them?" Howard asked excitedly.

"What's Victoria's Secret Angels? Is this a religious cult?" Sheldon asked bewildered.

"You poor diluted bastard."

* * *

><p>Sheldon wrapped his arms around Penny as their lips collided, sending shivers down her spine. She bit his lip, emitting a moan as he granted her access to explore his mouth. They parted for air as Sheldon's mouth moved to her neck, nipping at her skin before he left butterfly kisses down to her throat. Penny undid his belt buckle, grinning seductively as he hoisted her up to the washing machine, causing it to yell in Peter's voice. "What are you doing!"<p>

"Ahhhh!" Penny screamed, bolting up in her bed. The lights were flickering on and off rapidly as his voice resounded in her head repeating the same question.

"Alright I'm sorry! It was just a dream! I'm dead but not completely, I still have needs!"

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Penny." The lights then immediately stayed on and the voice left her head.

"God just come in!" She yelled, causing him to stop his knock sand enter with a frightened look on his face.

"Why are you screaming at three in the morning? And why is my spare lamp broken in three pieces on the floor?"

"I-I had a dream and I must have knocked it over in my sleep. I'm sorry and I can pay for it." She apologized looking up at him.

"No need, I assume whatever manifestation that your mind created must have frightened you so I will not charge you for it."

"It frightened me in a good way." She mumbled under her breath.

"Good way?" He asked with confusion.

'Damned Vulcan hearing.' She thought smiling at him. "I meant to say have a good day."

"Oh, alright. Good day, Penny." Sheldon replied before leaving and shut the door behind him.

She placed her hands into her face. "Oh God, why did you have to ruin it?"

Penny looked around the room to see if Peter was there. "Why can't I even dream about it? It's not like I'm actually doing it with him."

"Are you listening?" She asked but there was no reply.

"Maybe I'm going crazy." Penny mumbled, turning over and pulling the covers up to her neck.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for the delay, I have written five chapters to make up for it!  
><strong>

**Sadly, I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

Sheldon stood in front of his whiteboard at work, his mind bombarded with thoughts of Penny, the one thing he couldn't figure out. He uncapped his marker and wrote below his formulas: 220, soft kitty, and spaghetti.

Sheldon then wrote alien and robot followed by a question mark. He then added 'feathers' and paused in brief thought as he capped his marker again.

"This is ridiculous."Sheldon breathed and put his marker down on his desk before he walked out of his office.

* * *

><p>Penny smiled as she sat in the apartment with Amy and Bernadette. High school was the last time that she had such good friends as them and the more time that she spent with them she realized how much she missed it as Amy started talking.<p>

"I believe the social convention is to ask questions about each other during sleepovers."

"Amy this isn't a sleep over, we're just having a girl's night." Bernadette explained as she took a sip of her wine.

"It's alright Amy, ask away."

"Alright, do you believe it was fate that you became Sheldon's roommate and got a job at the Cheesecake Factory only to become my 'bestie'?"

"Well it's more complicated than that so I'll say yes." Penny replied, looking at her. "So how did the two of you meet the guys?"

Bernadette spoke up first. "Well, when I started working at the Cheesecake Factory two years ago Howard came in with the guys and started hitting on me. I ignored him at first but we kept bumping into each other at the university and sparks began to fly."

"And what about you Amy?"

"I first met them at a fundraiser and Leonard suggested that I should date Sheldon since we were both similar. We tried it but there was no chemistry and we decided to remain friends." Amy explained as Penny frowned.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"It's quite alright. I have a fiance named Prince Faisal so the idea was inappropriate from the start but who doesn't live on the wild side at least once in their life?" Amy beamed at the two of them.

"I'll drink to that." Bernadette said raising her glass as the door opened, revealing Sheldon.

"Great, a girl's night filled with alcohol induced frivolity and discussing People magazine's sexiest man alive, correct?" He droned, walking past them toward his room.

"Sheldon, why do you always harsh my buzz?" Amy moaned, earning a look from him.

"Just keep drinking, it'll return to you shortly as always. Goodnight and refrain from loud music, laughter and clinking of glasses." He added, walking toward his room.

"What is his deal?" Penny asked.

"I assume women but who knows?" Amy replied as Penny choked on her wine.

"I wasn't asking about that but you said you dated him? Is he gay?"

"Perhaps. I assume you're referring to coitus and sadly no, I could barely get Sheldon to hold my hand."

"You're kidding."

"Afraid not. Sheldon is the Homo Novus of our circle of friends." Bernadette explained further. "He thinks that he's better than the rest of the males on this planet when it comes to base desires."

"Too bad." Penny said, taking another sip.

"Don't tell me you're interested because as my 'bestie' you have a greater shot dating me than having sex with Sheldon."

Penny's eyes widened. "Gee, I hope not. More wine?"

* * *

><p>Penny groaned as she felt something tapping on her forehead. She swatted it with her hand and felt that she had slapped someone. Slowly opening her eyes she saw that Sheldon's hand was hovering over her.<p>

"Now that I have awoken you from your alcoholic escapades last night I must sit on my cushion and watch Dr. Who."

"I'm not in bed?" Penny asked confused.

"Obviously, when I came into the living room you were snoring on the couch with your head in my spot."

"But I walked back to my room." She defended, sitting up.

"Yet another hallucination. Penny, since you've moved in this is the second time I've seen you drinking. Is something causing you distress enough to warrant destruction of your brain cells?" Sheldon asked, staring at her.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"I see. Then would you mind sitting up before Dr. Who starts in exactly 49 seconds?" He asked, checking his watch.

She sat up slowly just as he sat down in this spot with his bowl of cereal. If she was just a bit slower he would have sat on her head!

"Do you have any Tylenol left?" Penny asked, massaging her temples.

"You're in luck. There are two left in the bathroom on the second shelf on the right."

She nodded and sat up as she walked toward the bathroom as Sheldon turned on the television.

"Why would women subject themselves to binge drinking when they are fully aware of the side effects. It's baffling."

* * *

><p>Knock. Knock. Knock. "Amy."<p>

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Amy."

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Amy."

She turned to look at him as he stood in the doorway to her lab. "Are you aware that the door is open?"

"Obviously." He replied, shooting her a glare.

"Come in Sheldon."

"Thank you." His face softened slightly.

"So what brings you to my lab? Are you going to criticize my brain slices again?" Amy mocked, slicing another brain in front of her.

"Not today. Amy, I need you to run some tests of this sample." He spoke up, pulling out a vial of blood.

"Who's is that?" She asked, taking it from his hand. "I will not assist you in trying to clone Leonard Nimoy again."

"Nothing of the sort. I just need you to run standardized testing and simply give me the results of my blood." Sheldon said, placing his hands behind his back.

"That's it? Nothing illegal?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"Of course not."

"Alright. I'll run it as soon as I finish up my work."

* * *

><p>"Bernadette, Bernadette, Bernadette!" Amy screamed as she ran down the hall, earning stares from professors and students.<p>

She opened the door to the lab as Bernadette looked up from her microscope.

"Oh my God what happened Amy?" She asked concerned as Amy handed her a clipboard and pointed at it.

"Look at this."

Bernadette's eyes widened as she flipped through the pages. "Undetermined blood sample? Unknown origin? Is this a human's blood?"

Amy nodded with a look of fear in her eyes. "It's Sheldon's!"

"God maybe he really is a new species."

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sadly, I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

"Are you sure this is your blood?" Amy asked, staring him square in the eyes on his laptop's screen. "You did receive the results by email correct?"

Sheldon looked at Amy briefly. "I did but did I say it was my blood? I misspoke; this is my blood that I created."

He pressed the minimize button discretely and Amy's face disappeared. "Would you look at that? It appears as if your webcam has malfunctioned. Could we continue this through messenger?"

* * *

><p>"Are you certain he was lying?" Bernadette asked, Skyping with Amy.<p>

"I believe so. Sheldon does not have the facilities nor equipment to create artificial blood that is both universal and can be taken by positive and negative blood types."

"Really?" She asked as Amy nodded on the screen.

"Yup and also when we moved the conversation to messenger he typed 'twitch' five times for every paragraph."

* * *

><p>"Today's special is grilled Mediterranean chicken with Thousand Island salad with steamed vegetables on the side." Penny dictated as Sheldon handed her his menu.<p>

"Where does the chicken come from?" He asked, as she put the menu under her arm.

"What?"

"Is the chicken actually transported from the Mediterranean or is it simply a scheme to entice weak minded simpletons into ordering it?"

"Think about it Sheldon. Do you want the chicken?" Penny asked, slightly irked.

"Of course not I'll have my usual."

"So where's everyone?" She asked, looking toward the clock.

"Leonard has a date with Leslie; Raj is on a diet, Howard is out with Bernadette and Amy is still working on her alcohol study with her monkey Ricky."

"I saw that monkey last week. I though he smoked." Penny said puzzled.

"He does but since he quit he's now keen on downing Rum instead when he was transferred to alcohol studies." Sheldon explained, looking up at her.

"Wait, I though you said Leonard shagged that old lady. Isn't he dating her?"

"That was before he met Leslie and no luck this year either. Our department did not receive a donation this year because he didn't 'put out' this year." Sheldon replied with air quotes. "Instead it went to the dirt people. It was one of the saddest days of my life."

"Okay then. I'll be back with your burger."

She walked to the family two tables away and proceeded to take their order as he drowned out them out. The results of the blood test were stymied him; there was no possible way for humans to have a blood type such as Penny's. It's impossible.

But at least he could rule out robot from his list. Perhaps she was a specimen that escaped from a government research facility or was half alien. He shook the thoughts from his mind as Penny walked away from their table.

The little boy tugged on his mom's shirt and Sheldon's Vulcan hearing kicked in.

"Mommy did you hear that?"

"What sweetie?" The brunette asked sweetly.

"The bells."

"I didn't hear anything." She stated then looked at her husband."Did you Robert?"

He shook his head as the boy continued. "When that pretty girl came to our table I heard bells."

Sheldon scoffed. Either that child has an overactive imagination or he has a tumor pressing on the cognitive functions of his brain. Penny came to his table and placed his burger onto the table.

"Here ya go Sheldon. Enjoy." She said as the little boy started talking again.

"There it is! I hear it again!"

Sheldon watched as Penny smiled at the boy and gave him a wink as she walked away from his table.

* * *

><p>"I think Sheldon is starting to get suspicious." Penny admitted, sitting cross-legged on her bed. "Children do catch on quicker than adults. I remember last year a small girl saw me and started screaming 'angel, angel!' in the street."<p>

Peter smiled. "This is because they are purer and are more open with their imaginations. Very few adults can still sense angels than when they were children but many catch on faster than others."

Penny nodded. "I can't believe I only have a month left. Time is sure going fast and I've grown attached to everyone. It feels like they're family."

"Penelope, you remember that you have to let them go? After you leave no one will have any recollection of you."

"Yes I know that but half of me still wants to stay in that apartment and live there for the rest of my life while the other half wants to continue my career as if I was never dead."

* * *

><p>Penny sat on the couch when Leonard came in and plopped down beside her.<p>

"Hey Penny. What's up?"

"Not much, just watching TV. How was your date with Leslie?" She asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Could have been better. She's starting to talk about the future and I'm not comfortable with that. We've only been going out for three months."

"Do you like her?" Penny asked, causing him to frown.

"I do but I never thought of Leslie as the one that I would settle down with eventually."

"Then who?"

"Someone more like...you know different." Leonard said, avoiding her gaze.

"Leonard, if it's not going anywhere then don't string her along. It's not right. Think it through before you make any decisions."

* * *

><p>"Drat. I forgot my paper." Sheldon announced to Raj, who looked up at him from his phone.<p>

"So?" He asked without a care.

"That paper was supposed to be given to Stephen Hawking today when he visits Cal Tech." Sheldon groaned, looking at the clock in his office.

"Can't you email it to him or something?"

"Unacceptable. I must see him read it." Sheldon retorted as Raj grinned at him.

"Like George Smoot did? Dude he thought you were on drugs!"

Sheldon glared at him and stood up from his desk, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Penny ran her fingers through her wet hair as she walked into the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She walked toward the couch when she noticed the document sitting on his desk near his laptop.<p>

"He told me to remind him last night! How could I forget?" Penny said, picking up the paper into her hands. She flipped through it and recognized a few things that he was writing on his board a few days ago.

Penny took her keys from the bowl and left her coffee forgotten on the table. She up the stairs toward the roof when her wings ripped through the back if her pink t-shirt and she took off into the air.

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sadly, I don't own The Big Bang Theory **

Sheldon paced around the office much to Raj's dismay. "Just let it go. There is nothing that you can do."

"Of course there is but neither of you are willing to drive me back to the apartment." He winded as Raj rolled his eyes.

"Sheldon the last time I did that I ended up losing my spot to this gorgeous woman and I had to park in the handicap space because I couldn't talk to her. I ended up with a fine and Barry still mocks me."

"But your parking spot says 'Reserved for Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali. Was she illiterate?"

"I know but since she couldn't speak English I ended up getting screwed and not in the good sense."

* * *

><p>Penny walked down the hall as she searched for the Physics section of the university. She asked a few students and possibly a professor but they stared at her as if she didn't belong here and one guy tried to ask her out.<p>

She walked and looked at the names on the doors that she passed when she recognized the name on her right: 'Dr. Sheldon Cooper'. Penny stood in front of the door and knocked three times.

"-another Labradoodle." He muttered as he opened the door, surprised to see her. She held up the paper in front of her.

"I think you forgot this at home. I hope I'm not too late."

He stared at her shocked as he took the stapled pages from her."I-I don't know what to say. How did you arrive so hastily? I just arrived myself and you have no access to a vehicle."

"I took a taxi." Penny replied quickly.

"At this time? The traffic is-"

"What's going- eep!" Raj asked, poking his head from behind the door and then waved at Penny.

"I know you told me to remind you but it slipped my mind. If you want to give me a strike-"

"On the contrary. I believe a thank you is appropriate in this situation."

"You're welcome sweetie." Penny answered, taking a step back."I'll get going now. See you at home later."

"Penny, a moment. I believe a simple 'thank you' will not suffice given the importance of this document."

Before she had ca chance to reply, Sheldon engulfed her in, albeit, a sweet but the most awkward hug she had ever received in her life. Well and afterlife.

Raj's eyes widened at the sight as he quickly pulled out his cell phone and took a picture, the sound of the shutter breaking their hug.

"Really Raj? You've just been issued a strike." Sheldon glared at him before he told her goodbye.

Penny chuckled as she turned around, her two slits exposed on her back as Sheldon and Raj stared at her as she disappeared around the corner.

He turned around and looked at Sheldon. "What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"You hugging Penny! You don't touch anybody, ever!"

Sheldon paused and stared at Raj. "You're correct. I'm afraid I didn't know what came over me. Usually I'm scrupulous about my hygiene but I don't feel the need to douse myself in Purell or Lysol."

"Perhaps. But did you notice that? The cuts on her back?" Raj said, motioning to his own.

"I did, how can one's shirt rip in a perfectly symmetrical v-shape? Was it deliberately cut? Maybe some cult or gang initiation?" Sheldon pondered, earning a look from him.

"I think you're the alien and not Penny."

* * *

><p>Sheldon sat at his laptop; his fingers poised on the keyboard as he searched the web for Penny Price. It was a long shot but any information about this woman's background would lessen his discomfort. He searched through the names and accompanying images. Nothing came up.<p>

"Drat. She must exist somewhere." Sheldon mused and continued searching until a thought hit him."That's it; maybe she goes by Penelope Price."

He searched and came across an obituary and article from years ago about an actress that was killed in an accident at a movie studio.

"Hmm this absurd of the face of it, one can't simply reanimate. How unfortunate that there isn't an image to accompany the article." He mused as the door opened, causing him to close his laptop abruptly.

"Can I talk to you for a second Sheldon?" Leonard asked, walking toward Sheldon.

"That depends. What is this pertaining to?" He asked, standing up from his chair and walking over to the couch.

"Leslie and Penny." Leonard answered.

"Alright but only because you mentioned Penny." He replied, motioning to the couch as he sat down.

"You know that I've been dating Leslie for three months now."

"Obviously, how could one miss that?" Sheldon said, earning a look from Leonard.

"But I've been thinking about my relationship with her and I think we should call it quits."

"Excellent. However this does not mean you will be able to move back in. Penny and I have a good thing going and you're not going to ruin it." Sheldon defended, pointing at him.

"Understood. I have instead decided to pursue Penny."

Sheldon's face fell. "What? That is unacceptable and I forbid you from starting a relationship with her."

"Why? Penny's my friend and from there love can sprout. She's kind to me, listens to my problems and is there for me when I need her. I think she might have feelings for me."

Sheldon scoffed. "By that logic Penny would be in love with not only you but Raj, Howard, Amy, Bernadette and me."

"Please, why would she pick any of them or you over me? Besides I've thought this through and all the signs point to me." Leonard retorted, crossing his arms.

"Excuse me and for the record she is far too intellectual for you. I doubt you could hold a decent conversation with a woman let alone Penny without leading to carnal activities."

"Need I remind you that she is smarter than you too?" He said, causing Sheldon to frown.

"I'll stipulate to that but out of the three of us I'm the smarter one and therefore much more suited for Penny."

"Are you saying you have a shot with Penny? The asexual Homo Novus? Don't make me laugh at your desperation to one up me." Leonard said over his glasses.

"Jealous are we? Clearly I am the Alpha male of our group."

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Leonard glared at his friend.

"Has the asparagus jar incident evacuated your mind?"

"You handed me a sealed jar!" He yelled.

"For the record I pre-loosened it and you have the upper body strength of a hobbit!" Sheldon spat back.

"Better than Raj, he's the Keebler Elf!"

"Indeed but even Howard is stronger than you." Sheldon grinned at Leonard.

"He beat me at wrestling once and only because I was caught off guard."

"He told you he was going to strong arm you and came at you from the front. You were out for an hour." He recalled as Leonard groaned.

"How was I supposed to know that he would do the Sleeper move?"

"He informed you."

"I thought it meant that he would put himself to sleep!" Leonard shouted.

"Why would he?" Sheldon asked with derision.

"I don't know! Stop asking me questions!"

The door then opened, revealing Penny in her Cheesecake Factory uniform that had chocolate splattered all across her chest.

"Penny out of the two of us who would be better suited for you?" Leonard blurted out, earning a look from her.

"What?"

"Indeed. Please inform him of the most obvious and rational choice."

"I just had a horrible day at work thanks for asking." She replied, walking past them toward her bedroom.

"Penny averted the topic so to save you from further embarrassment. I believe she would likely choose me."

"She didn't. Penny just walked away and hid in her room."

"Obviously to avoid your inevitable rejection. Who's desperate now?"

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sadly, I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

"There is something odd about Penny." Raj spoke up.

"How so? She seems normal but with exquisite beauty." Howard replied with a grin.

"That's just the thing. The more time I spend with her it's like there is something otherworldly about her. Kind of angelic even."

"Is that your pick up line or something?" Leonard asked, laughing.

"Please. Do I look like the type of man that needs pick-up lines?"

"Wearing that Technicolor sweater vest, yeah you do." Howard replied, as Raj looked down at his vest.

"Is Sheldon still in his room?" Howard asked Leonard, changing the topic.

"Yeah he carried a whiteboard from work under his arm and hasn't been heard from in two hours since then."

* * *

><p>Sheldon stood in front of his whiteboard with 220, soft kitty, spaghetti and feathers written on it. He kept alien but erased robot since he confirmed that Penny indeed has blood. The extra words he added were: unknown blood origin, bells, speed and scar.<p>

Sheldon's mind flashed to the slits on the back of her t-shirt. He then imagined the partial scar that he had seen before and placed both images on top of one another. It would be a perfect match but if she had a scar exactly identical to the slits then both questions and answers would arise.

* * *

><p>Penny sang 'Moves Like Jagger' as she washed the dishes, swaying her hips back and forth when she looked at the plate in her hands and nearly dropped it.<p>

"Don't scare me like that!" She said sternly, as she brought it up to her eye level.

"My apologies. Your time is running out Penelope." Peter announced as his face smiled at her.

"I know but I'm trying as hard as I can." She whined as she heard a voice behind her.

"Trying your hardest at what? I believe that conversing with plates warrants a psychiatric exam."

She jumped, turning around and glared at him. "You scared me! First the plate- never mind."

Sheldon held out a bag in his hand. "I fail to see how a harmless plate can have the audacity to frighten someone, but I digress. Penny, I realized that I had never offered you a gift to welcome you to roommate hood."

"Aww, thanks Sheldon but you didn't have to give me anything." Penny said, drying the plate in her hand.

"I insist and I took the liberty of perusing through your fashion magazines to find something suitable to your tastes."

Sheldon placed the bag into her now empty hands as she looked up at him, smiling widely. Penny opened it and took out the baby pink Channel top with her mouth agape.

"Sheldon, isn't this too much? Do you have any idea how expensive this is?"

"Of course I do, I paid for it and it's not too much for my roommate and best friend." He added, as he watched her hold it up in front of her and then she turned it around.

"Sheldon, why is it backless?"

"I read that this type of style is very fashionable and ideal in the summer. Is that a problem?" Sheldon asked innocently.

"Y- I mean no." Penny said quickly, looking back at the shirt.

"Then it's settled, you should try it on to see if it fits."

"Now?" She asked.

"Of course, when did you want to try it on? When California will be bombarded by blizzards?"

Penny sighed. "Alright I will, just give me a minute to change."

Sheldon watched as she disappeared toward her room and heard the door close. After a few minutes Penny came into the living room as he was doing something on his smart phone.

"Well?" She asked, causing Sheldon to look up at her.

He stared at her intently; the blouse on her was completely complementing her figure and took his breath away in the literal sense.

"Sheldon?" Penny asked for the fourth time as he let out a breath, perplexed that he had actually stopped breathing involuntarily.

"That top is aesthetically pleasing. I believe my choice was appropriate." He replied as she smiled again.

"It was and thanks." Penny beamed and turned around to walk to the fridge when Sheldon caught the scar on her back completely this time. The skin was a few shades darker than her skin and was v-shaped.

His eyes looked away when she turned around again and he stood up from the couch, walking toward his room without another word.

* * *

><p>"What would you do Amy?"<p>

"I believe if it is bugging you so much just ask Penny about it." Amy answered casually, as she took a bite of her salad in the cafeteria.

"Is it social protocol to bring up the topic?" Sheldon pressed further, causing her to look up at him.

"I believe so. If Penny is comfortable about it then she will tell you, no need to over think a simple scar."

"Hewo Cooper. What's this abowt? Is it that hot bwond girw that came to yow office wast time?"

"Yes, she's a goddess isn't she?" Amy gushed, earning looks from both of them.

"For your information Kripke, this is none of your business."

Barry grinned. "Do you own this girw? If not then I can tawk abowt hew."

"We were discussing social protocols about topics that might be off limits to friends and roommates. Such as birthmarks or even accents."

"Howd on, she's yow woommate? Lucky bastawd. But I undewstand, many people ask abowt my accent and whewe I'm fwom. How wude, I don't have an accent, wight Cooper?"

"Of course Bawy, I don't heaw it." Sheldon mocked him as Barry grinned.

"Thank you, at weast someone isn't deaf hewe."

* * *

><p>"I'm glad Leonard broke up with Leslie Winkle. Although having another female scientist around was convenient I honestly can't stand the woman." Amy spoke up, sitting on the couch beside Penny.<p>

"Really? I've only seen her twice so I wouldn't know."

"Believe me, Leonard has more chemistry with me than I did with Sheldon." She added, earning a look from Penny.

"How so? You two are really similar."

"For instance our dates were insightful but far from enjoyable. When Leonard accompanied me to a wedding last year I had a lot of fun. Better than when I went to a wedding with Sheldon."

"What did he do?" Penny asked curiously.

"He behaved like a child when he was around the children there and when they proceeded to play games he threw a fit because they weren't following the correct rules. One child suggested 'ring around the rosie' and when Sheldon explained the origins of the song they started bawling. The adults took their children away and shot him death glares. To this day he can't figure out what he did wrong."

Penny let out a deep sigh, earning a look from Amy as they sat on the couch.

"Is this a sigh of exasperation? Is it about Sheldon, Leonard, me or the song of death?"

"Yes to the first and no to the rest."

Amy turned to look at her. "May I ask why?"

"It's because I've wasted my life away by the choices I've made." Penny stared as she looked at her friend. "Amy never live with regrets, and live life to the fullest."

"Bestie, you're scaring me. Is your depression rooted to the possibility of suicide? If it is I suggest you take me with you to the afterlife."

Penny's eyes widened. "I hope you're joking and no I'm not going to commit suicide. I'm just telling you how I feel."

"I for one agree, life is far too short. The basic science of aging-"

"I know about it, Sheldon explained it to me when we were watching the discovery channel."

"Very well." Amy looked at her watch. "I must return home but if you need me to stay a bit longer I can."

"It's alright Amy, I'll be fine."

"Okay, goodnight Penny."

"Goodnight Amy." She said as Amy walked out into the hall and shut the door behind her.

Penny leaned back into the couch and sighed again, nestling deeper into Sheldon's cushion. She sat in silence as thoughts circled through her head. The more she denied them the more she was certain of the truth.

She was falling for Sheldon Cooper.

* * *

><p>Penny sat on the cloud near St. Peter's gate as a fellow angel flew toward her.<p>

"Hey Penelope I haven't seen you in a long time." The red-headed young woman greeted.

"Hi Suzanne, what have you been up to?"

"Same old, same old. I finally completed my last task and I don't know what to do. Should I go back or just move on?"

"Do you have a reason to go back?" Penny asked.

"Well I met this great guy but he won't recognize me. I don't want to start from the beginning with him, what if it doesn't work out?"

"Wait so you dated him? It's forbidden."

Suzanne grinned. "I know but nothing happened between us so it's good, I won't be banished like Julie."

"What happened to her?" She asked curiously.

"She had sex with a human and her wings slowly started turning black and falling out until they were gone. She was then chained and thrown into hell for all eternity."

Penny cringed. "That's a little harsh."

"Considering what happened with the flood to kill all the half breeds during Noah's time I don't think so."

"Are there half-angels on Earth?"

Suzanne nodded. "Yup, but they're ordinary people, no special powers or anything and there aren't many left. The last one that was born was twenty years ago when an angel named Daniel fell for a woman in Spain."

"So it's not as often as you think huh?" Penny looked at the gate in front of here. "Look Suzanne, if you think that guy is worth it, you should live again and if not just go back anyway, you're still young and ambitious."

"Yeah? What about you, have you thought of going back?" The woman asked, looking at Penny.

"Yes and it's my decision from the start."

"Do you have an important reason?" Suzanne asked, gazing over at her as Penny smiled.

"Yup, in fact I have two now."

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sadly, I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

Penny stood in front of Peter near his gate after Suzanne gave up her immortality. "But why? Can't I love him from afar?"

"I'm refraining you to do so. It is not meant to be." The saint urged, flipping through his book.

"I've controlled my urges. I can handle it." Penny defended, causing him to look up at her.

"It's not that you can't handle it but the repercussions that follow."

"You know something don't you?" She asked suspiciously.

"Penelope, you know that is my job. I know everything about everyone on Earth and those who have passed." He answered, avoiding the topic.

"Peter you know what I mean. Just please tell me." Penny begged as he let out a sigh.

"There is nothing that you can do."

"Try me."

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Peter asked, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Of course."

He cleared his throat. "Penelope, remember how a person's decisions affects the outcome of his or her life? Sheldon Cooper's has been changing rapidly the moment that he had met you, which has baffled me. This rarely happens."

"Is that good?" She asked hopeful as her face fell.

"His life is about to end."

"What? When?" Penny asked, taken aback.

"I'm afraid I can't say but your time is running out."

"I can't believe this." She breathed, clenching the podium in front of her for support.

"You've had others that were meant to die after your help. This isn't unexpected." He reassured, as Penny looked at him.

"But this is different. Sheldon's special to me."

"Are you saying that those lives meant nothing to you?" Peter asked with hurt in his voice.

"Of course not but I love Sheldon. I haven't felt this way since James back in high school. I never thought I could feel this way again, even in death."

"Penelope, just let your feelings go. It's for the better."

* * *

><p>"I can't do it. What if it brings up some traumatic experience?" Sheldon thought aloud as he paced the apartment. "What if Penny attacks me?"<p>

The door opened and Penny stumbled in, nearly tripping over her own feet as Sheldon watched her.

"Good Lord not this again." He muttered as she managed to close the front door.

"Sheldon, I'm home!" Penny shrilled as she plopped down in his spot, earning a glare.

"Obviously who else could it be?"

She placed a finger on her chin. "I know…It's Uma Thurman!"

"It was a rhetorical question. I'm obligated to ask although I won't be given a proper answer but why are you intoxicated again?"

"I was working the bar-tending shift and I got depressed." She admitted, leaning back against the couch.

"You have ice cream in the freezer for your distress."

"Oh yeah! Silly me!" She chirped as Sheldon shook his head.

"It baffles me how you have a higher IQ than me."

Penny patted the seat next to her. "Shelly, come chat with me."

"Don't call me Shelly and I prefer to not converse with you in this state."

"Don't 'cha want to know why I'm upset?" She asked, making him curious.

He sat down and angled his body toward her. "Social protocol dictates that I do. Alright carry on."

"I'm depressed because my life sucks. If I was slightly different I wouldn't have to live like this and live my dream of being an actress. On top of that I am lonely and concerned for you." She slurred, but Sheldon managed to catch every word.

"Why would you be concerned for me?" He asked apprehensively.

"It's not only my job but I am concerned because I care about you. You are my best friend and if something-" Penny stopped as she passed out onto Sheldon's lap.

"Fascinating."

* * *

><p>"Penelope?"<p>

She groaned as she turned over.

"Penelope?"

"What? I'm tired." She replied and opened her eyes to see Peter standing near her bed.

"And suffering from a massive headache." He added as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"I don't have- oww!"

"Penelope you must concentrate on your job and push away all personal feelings toward him."

"But how? I'm in love with Sheldon and each day I spend with him I'm reminded that he'll die. I was upset enough that he would forget me, but this?"

"You should be used to this by now."

"I am but he's different. His idiosyncrasies used to annoy me but I've grown to enjoy them. I don't think I could live without him." Penny replied.

"Penelope, you must let go, for his sake and yours." He pleaded as he sat up on the bed.

"Why mine?"

Peter stared at her. "Because you are an angel and he is a mere mortal."

* * *

><p>Leonard sat on the couch next to Penny, looking over at her. "You know that's Sheldon's spot. Why do you insist on sitting there when you know you're going to get a strike?"<p>

"I haven't got a single strike since I've moved her." She replied, shooting him as smile.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Why?"

"Because it's Sheldon. I got a strike for buying the wrong milk." Leonard said, earning a laugh from Penny.

"I bought 1% milk accidentally and he didn't do anything about it."

"Really?"

Penny nodded as the door opened and turned to look at the man."Welcome home."

"Why thank you. How was your day?" Sheldon asked taking off his jacket.

"Alright, I made you spaghetti with hot dogs again. Just let me know when to heat it up for you. How was your day?" Penny replied smiling.

"I do love you spaghetti and no need I can do it myself, enjoy your movie with Leonard. I had to fill in for the Chemistry professor, it's a wonder that there hasn't been an explosion with how haphazardly those students blindly mix chemicals. A dangerous profession indeed."

Leonard watched them as if they were a married couple and completely oblivious to his presence on the couch.

He watched as Sheldon smiled briefly at her before turning away to grab a bowl for his spaghetti. Penny smiled for the first time that day since he had been sitting her with her since noon.

* * *

><p>Howard choked on his cafeteria food. "What? You're kidding, Penny and Sheldon?"<p>

"Yes, the way that they were looking at each other was proof enough." Leonard answered glumly. "I wanted to ask her out today but I just couldn't get the confidence and when Sheldon came home my hopes were crushed."

"You know, since she moved in he has been blowing us off a lot whenever Penny is home. You don't think that they're dating in secret?" Raj pondered, taking a bite of his tater tot.

"What secret?" Sheldon asked, walking over to them with a tray in his hands.

"We were talking about Secret Santa." Howard lied as the other two nodded in agreement.

"But it's summer."

"We wanted to iron out a few details. So are we up for paint ball later?" Howard asked, looking over at his friends.

"Sorry I won't be joining you." Sheldon replied, taking a bite of his beef-a-roni.

"Why not?" Leonard asked.

"Penny is finished with work early today."

"Come on we need you." Howard pressed, staring at him.

"Yeah bros before hoes." Raj added, earning a look from Sheldon.

"Excuse me, I enjoy Penny's company and Leslie was the hoe. She was dating a man behind your back Leonard."

He choked on his food. "What? Who?"

"It's none of your business but if you must know it's Barry Kripke." Sheldon retorted as Howard laughed at Leonard.

"You got dumped for Kripke?"

* * *

><p>Penny walked past Sheldon's room and paused, walking back to it. She hesitantly placed her hand on the doorknob and opened the door. He always spent the majority of his time here and Penny was curious why. The first time and only time she was in here there was nothing enjoyable that she noticed here.<p>

She turned on the lights and saw something in the corner straight ahead covered in a white sheet. Penny approached it and took off the sheet, seeing that it was one of his whiteboards. She looked at the writings, it all pertained in relation to her and there was a printout of an article taped over some of it.

Penny leaned in and read the heading; Actress dies in unfortunate accident. She kept reading and stumbled across her name and gasping in surprise. He was investigating her this whole time. She ripped the article off as words jumped out underneath it on the board at her: feathers, blood, scar and angel.

"Feathers?" She asked out loud, was she dropping feathers?

Penny turned around to see Sheldon standing at the door frame.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Look I-" She stopped as his eyes widened at the article in her hand.

"Did you read everything?"

"Yes but what is the meaning of this? Am I a criminal to you?" She asked, clutching the paper in her hand. "Don't you trust me?"

"I do but Penny I was merely cautious and I believe my instincts were correct. You are not human."

She stepped backwards as Sheldon walked towards her.

"Am I correct to assume you are an angel? What is your purpose?"

Penny's eyes widened. "I can't say."

"I don't believe in such creatures but this is the only logical conclusion that I can come to based on myths. Your blood is not possible, the v-shaped scar on your back, the array of feathers that I've come across in the apartment. Need I go on?"

"You took my blood? When?" She asked in disbelief.

"A few weeks ago while you were sleeping. I had it tested in Amy's lab."

"So she knows too?"

Sheldon shook his head. "I told her it was artificial blood that I created to avoid suspicion. A feat for me as I am easily caught lying."

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, feeling tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"I want to know everything, starting with your death nearly four years ago."

"I can't. There are others who figured out what I am but that's all that you can know." Penny replied as she darted past him toward the living room.

"Wait, Penny!" He called out but she ran quickly toward the door. Sheldon watched the front door close quickly as he heard her footsteps descending down the stairs.

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sadly, I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

Penny ran past a few people as she ran blindly forward, earning stares from them. It wasn't long until she realized she was in a nearby park not far from the apartment. She sat down on a bench close to her as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"It's over. There's nothing that I can do." Penny whispered as she turned her head to look at Peter as he appeared on the bench next to her.

"You can still help him but you won't be able to save him."

Penny sobbed. "Why me? The one guy that I fall in love is destined to die. That's not fair."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Penelope, that's the fate that has befallen you. Cherish the time you have left."

She watched him disappear when she heard a voice call her name.

"Penny?"

She turned and looked ahead to see Sheldon staring at her. Penny stood up as he walked over to her, his hands at his sides. "I apologize for my abruptness and I have an aversion to crying, especially from women. You do not need to explain yourself if it's difficult for you."

Penny sniffed. "Thank you Sheldon."

He nodded and looked around with uneasiness. "May we go home now? I find it dangerous to walk in parks at this time of night."

Penny nodded as Sheldon walked beside her toward the apartment.

* * *

><p>"I can't keep a secret Penny." Sheldon said as Penny sat on the couch next to him. Her wings were out so that she could stretch them as he glanced over at them.<p>

"You have to for my sake. You can't tell anyone that you know I'm an angel." She pleaded, perching her head on her hands.

"What if they find out themselves?"

She nodded. "That's different; you found it out yourself so I'm safe."

"Then would it be appropriate to present my findings to you?" He asked, turning his head to look at her.

Penny paused in thought, as long as she didn't tell him directly from her mouth it would be fine. "I think it would be okay."

"Excellent." Sheldon said, getting up from the couch and darting to his room. He came back quickly, holding a wooden box in his hands as he sat back down beside her.

"I have collected your feathers in this box, along with notes and your IQ test which I have a strong suspicion you cheated on."

Penny laughed. "I guess you could say that. But I didn't know that I was losing feathers, it's never happened before. Are you sure they are mine?"

"It's just a theory as there are no animals in the apartment and I checked your room for any outfits or accessories that might be missing these. My searched yielded no results." He answered, taking one of them from the box and handing it to her.

She looked at the feather in her hand. "It looks like my wings. Same shape and silver tips too."

He grinned, clasping his hands together. "Now I'm certain my hypothesis was correct. Now, I believe that you instantly knew the answers to my questionnaire and IQ test without prior knowledge or foresight. It must be a skill that you required after your untimely death and now explains why your blood was baffling to both Amy and I."

Penny blinked; he was the first one to have researched this much about her since she became an angel. "Wow you are very observant."

She handed him the feather back and he placed it back into the box. "Of course I am and this is possibly why you knew about soft kitty. My great, great grandmother thought up the song and it has only stayed in my family. I confirmed this when I called my MeeMaw a week ago. I believe that you have complete knowledge of my life to assist you, correct?"

Penny let out a breath. "I won't lie, I do. From when you were born until the present but I cannot see your future."

Sheldon frowned. "Drat. I wanted to know if I won the Noble Prize."

She let out a laugh. "Sorry, can't help you there. Even though I don't have any clue about Physics, I do read your whiteboards when I walk by them. Some knowledge appears in my mind but I have no clue what to do with it."

He watched as she stood up and walked over to the board, looking at his formulas as she skimmed through it. "I'm getting something about dark matter but you have your anti-proton diffusion coefficients, whatever that is, reversed in the second one."

Penny picked up the marker and then turned to look at him as he stood up from the couch. "Are you certain?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" She asked confidently as he studied his formula.

"I believe you're correct, how could I miss that?" He watched as she erased his formula and rewrote it correctly as Sheldon studied her intently. She finished and capped the marker before looking at him as he cleared his throat.

"Although I realize that you are not the superior human I assumed you to be, I still find you fascinating, even if I disregard the angel factor. I honestly have no idea why I've been feeling like this since the day we've met."

She watched him, practically hearing the gears in his head spinning. "I've liked you since I met you too Sheldon, even if you're a bit quirky."

"I'll admit that is a mystery as we are polar opposites, night and day if you will. However, I don't see it as a hindrance."

Penny stared at him."Are you asking me out?"

"I thought I just did. Very well, I see you prefer the traditional method. Are you open to altering our friendship paradigm?" Sheldon elaborated as she laughed slightly.

"Close but yes. Even if I'm not human?"

"Even more so, Howard has often told me I shouldn't date a member of the Homo Sapiens. This is the opportunity of a lifetime and I only live once, unlike you. I'll draw up a contract."

She held up her hand in protest. "No contracts."

Sheldon glared at her. "Very well, I'll bend slightly to your demands."

Penny nodded as he stared at her wings for the tenth time since they emerged out of her back since they came back to the apartment. "Are they a strain on your back besides the throbbing pain?"

"They were a little at first but you get used to them." She answered, flexing them slightly.

"May I?" He asked, earning a nod from her.

Sheldon hesitantly reached out and touched her left wing; it felt warm to the touch. There was another feeling that he couldn't describe in the pit of his stomach; something between content and allure of the unknown.

"This is astonishing; no wonder you managed to travel quickly from place to place. The thoughts of how were driving me mad."

Penny looked at him sincerely as he retracted his hand. "Sorry about that."

"Understandable, no need to apologize, you had to keep it a secret. However do you not have a fear of heights?"

She nodded, "I did at first but I kept reminding myself that I was already dead and I probably wouldn't feel it since I'm immortal."

Sheldon paused in thought. "It's a shame."

"Why?" Penny asked in confusion.

"That I can't apply that logic to rock climbing. Maybe then I would be able to make it to the top without passing out."

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sadly, I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and support of this fanfic!**

"Hey Leonard." Penny greeted, seeing him walk into the apartment as she took out a bottle of water from the fridge. She was dressed in her Cheesecake Factory uniform and was taking Bernadette's shift this morning so she could spend time with Howard.

He sat down on the middle cushion and looked over at her. "Hi, do you think I can talk with you?"

Penny walked over to the couch and sat in Sheldon's spot, taking a sip of her water. "Sure, what's up?"

"You see I've been thinking lately about you...and me." He said slowly as Penny capped the bottle.

"Umm, how so?"

He scratched his head nervously. "The thing is- I really like you and I would like to ask you out."

Penny stared at him as he continued. "It doesn't have to be now but maybe in the foreseeable future."

"Oh Leonard, I'm flattered but I don't feel that way about you."

He frowned. "There's someone else huh?"

"Yeah."

Leonard cleared his throat. "Do I know him?"

Penny looked over at him in surprise. "Look-"

"It's fine, I don't need to know." He replied, cutting her off.

"So we're good?" She asked.

"Yeah we're good." Leonard answered, smiling slightly.

Penny stood up from the couch. "I'm glad. So, I have to go to work now."

"Okay, have a good day."

She walked over to the door and turned to look at him. "Thanks and I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

Penny smiled and walked toward her room as Leonard let out a sigh, leaning against the couch. His hand plopped onto Sheldon's cushion and felt something under his palm. Leonard looked at it and picked it up; it was a light grey feather.

"Odd." He said to himself as Sheldon walked into the living room from the bathroom, his hair still wet from his shower.

Leonard turned to look at him and saw the physicist's eyes widen."Where did you get that?"

"I just found it now. Did you buy a bird or something?"

"Of course not, you are aware of my condition." Sheldon answered, snatching the feather out of Leonard's grasp as the short man smirked at him.

"What about Lovey Dovey?"

He shot him a look. "That was a onetime thing and he betrayed me by abandoning me. Precisely why I added his name to the list."

Leonard's eyes furrowed. "You put a blue jay's name on your enemies list?"

Sheldon glanced over at him. "Why wouldn't I?"

He sighed; it was too early for this. "Whatever. What are you going to do with that feather? Throw it out?"

"Of course not, this is-" Sheldon cut off as Leonard looked at him as if he was insane. "-a health hazard, it must be properly disposed of."

He watched his friend disappear around the corner past the kitchen."Yup he's going to flush it."

* * *

><p>Amy and Bernadette walked with Penny down the street; they came after her shift to the apartment to hang out with her. They decided to go out to a restaurant since they wanted a change from take-out food.<p>

"That waiter was so hot. If I didn't have Howie- rarh!" Bernadette swooned as Penny let out a laugh.

Amy nodded. "Indeed, a fine specimen of the Homo Sapiens I've encountered thus far. Penny if I were you I'd get his number."

Penny paused; she couldn't tell them that she was dating Sheldon. They agreed to keep it from everyone for the time being. "Normally I would too but I just don't want to date anyone."

"Out of our social circle only you, Leonard and Sheldon are single. We should find another woman and we can all double date!" Amy responded excitedly.

"Yeah, but how could we find a woman for Sheldon? I thought that you might be perfect for him Amy." Bernadette replied, looking over at the neuroscientist.

"A valid hypothesis but perhaps a polar opposite might be a suitable choice, don't you think bestie?"

Penny shrugged. "I don't know but I guess it's possible."

"Or maybe I can ask Howie to build Sheldon a robot." Bernadette offered.

Amy nodded in agreement. "Precisely, that's plan B."

* * *

><p>Penny opened the door to find Sheldon waiting on the couch for her."I trust you had a pleasant evening with copious amounts of alcohol and tribal music?"<p>

"Ha ha, no we went for dinner and saw a movie. Did you wait up for me?"

He stared at her in surprise. "Of course, the streets are packed with drunk and criminals. Hardly a place for a woman or angel to wander alone at night."

Penny walked over to him and pecked him on the cheek, causing him to slightly twitch. "Thanks. But just because I'm an angel doesn't mean I can't defend myself."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah, a few years ago I was working as a teacher at high school full of delinquents and the vice principal was always putting the moves on me. I couldn't take it anymore and went junior rodeo on his ass."

"What does that mean?" Sheldon asked curiously.

"I broke his lecherous hand when he tried to grope my ass. I thought I would be punished for doing that but it turns out that we can get away with a few things and live like humans too while we're on Earth."

He shifted to face her on the couch. "Would you elaborate on that? I've become quite fascinated by angels since I learned that you are one."

"Until now it seems like we can do anything except romantic relationships with humans. Sex is a huge one and the punishment is severe for us. But humans were punished before for having offspring with angels a long time ago by God."

Sheldon went silent. "You wouldn't be referring to the Book of Enoch?"

She raised her eyebrow. "I thought you we're interested in religion?"

"When I was a child no, I didn't believe in anything other than science but my deeply religious mother would often force me to read the Bible and other religious texts. Who would have thought it would serve some use in the future? Based on what I read the flood was our punishment, what would an angel's punishment be?"

Penny shook her head. "I can't tell you what it is. Too much info for you."

"Drat. I was hoping to find out more about your world."

She patted his arm. "Sorry, unless you become one yourself or when you...die then you'll know."

"But that could take decades, this is unfair." Sheldon whined, hoping she would give in.

"Be patient Sheldon and enjoy your life." Penny said softly, putting her hand over his.

He looked down at her hand, confused as to why the need to pull away was being relinquished from his mind. Also when she kissed him on the cheek he didn't feel the need to use Purell. The door then opened, causing her hand to dart to her lap immediately.

"Hey, I couldn't sleep. You mind if I hang out with you guys?" Leonard asked, clad in his pajamas.

"Actually Leonard this is an imposition." Sheldon replied, staring at him.

"Oh sorry about that-" Leonard apologized but Penny cut him off.

"It's alright Leonard. You can join us, right Sheldon?'

He hesitantly nodded. "I suppose he can."

Leonard grinned and sat down beside Penny as Sheldon frowned, picking up the remote. "I have the last DVD of the final season of Red Dwarf ready to go. Should we begin then?"

"Great, at least I can be put to sleep without pharmaceuticals." Leonard mumbled causing Sheldon to send him a death glare.

When the DVD began Leonard looked over at Penny as she leaned against Sheldon. He shook his head; they couldn't possibly be dating, could they?

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sadly, I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and support of this fanfic!**

"What's on your mind Penelope?" Peter asked, standing in the middle of the living room as Penny sat on the couch.

"I want to ask you about my feathers. Why are they falling out and why haven't I noticed them when they did?"

He smiled. "It's nothing to be concerned about; it simply means your term is coming to an end. If you wish to choose immortality you'll receive a new set with golden tips instead of the silver ones that you have now."

"Oh, okay."

"Why you can't see them is another matter, perhaps you don't pay as much attention when they fall to the ground." Peter added, his eyes scanning the floor for any.

Penny let out a laugh. "Maybe I don't. I should start then huh?"

"If you wish, but Sheldon has already figured out who you are. Unless of course you want to prevent his friends from doing so."

The door opened and she looked over at Peter. "If you need my assistance you know how to find me." He said before disappearing as Amy and Bernadette walked in with beach totes slung on their shoulders.

"Penny ready to go shopping?" Bernadette asked.

"There's a sale on bikinis since you have yet to purchase one." Amy said excitedly. "Then we can head down to the beach and I can slather sunscreen all over your perfect body."

* * *

><p>"What are your views on religion?" Sheldon asked his three friends in the cafeteria.<p>

"Since when do you bring up religion as a topic? Are you thinking of agreeing to your mother's demands?" Leonard asked taking a bite of his cobbler.

"Of course not, I have no desire to be baptized again. I'm merely engaging a topic of conversation."

Raj cleared his throat. "Well even though I'm a scientist I still follow Hinduism."

Howard looked up at him. "Really? You scarfed down a Big Mac yesterday."

"Hey I follow my religion just not everything. What could be so bad about beef?" He defended, taking a forkful of his salad.

"Maybe you'll find out after you die." Leonard replied, looking at him.

"I see. I've also been denying the possibility of a deity or more since science has already proved the big bang theory." Sheldon stated, looking over at his friends.

"Go on." Leonard urged for him to continue.

"I find that perhaps I should be more open to my mother's beliefs."

Raj looked over at Sheldon in surprise. "What brought this on?"

"Just another topic of interest. Perhaps by opening my mind to possibilities I can think outside of the proverbial box during my work."

"I guess it makes sense but it's still weird. It's not very Sheldon-like." Howard spoke up earning a look from Sheldon.

"Why not? If I recall you're religious as well."

Howard pushed his empty plate away from him. "True but I break rules every now and then. This is the 21st century, who still follows the bible or torah word for word nowadays?"

Leonard looked over his glasses at him. "Remember the tattoo incident? I must be buried in a Jewish cemetery!"

* * *

><p>Penny walked in the park late afternoon after her day at the beach. Amy insisted on a tiny string bikini for her but she got a normal one instead and put on a t-shirt to cover her scars. She laughed remembering the look on Amy's face as if she stabbed her when she put on the shirt. Penny looked up ahead and saw an older man walking his German shepherd approaching her. She recognized him immediately.<p>

"Hello Peter, what brings you here?" She chirped, petting the dog briefly.

"I have come to congratulate you on a job well done. He has embraced the possibility of God in this world. You have completed your final task and you're five days ahead of schedule."

"Really?" Penny smiled and then her expression changed into a frown. "That means I can't see Sheldon anymore."

Peter nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"I need to say goodbye to him. We were supposed to meet after his work today." She said, turning around in the direction opposite the apartment building.

"I wouldn't advise it Penelope." He said; stopping her in her tracks as Penny turned to face him.

"I have to for my sake before he dies."

"You won't make it. There's nothing that you can do." Peter told her quickly.

Penny's eyes widened. "He's dying today?"

* * *

><p>"So what's going on with Penny?" Leonard asked. "I rarely see her leave the apartment since she quit her job."<p>

Sheldon looked straight ahead at the road. "How should I know?"

"Because you live with her?"

"Leonard I don't know and I'm uncomfortable with these questions." He retorted causing Leonard to sigh.

"Fine I'll ask her myself when we get home."

Sheldon turned to look at him. "You can't take me home. I need to stop by the comic book store."

"But today's Friday." Leonard said confused as he stopped at a red light.

"Don't you think I know that? Honestly Leonard."

He looked over at Sheldon. "Is something wrong?"

"A number of things are wrong. For instance that traffic light ahead is out of order which will likely-"

Leonard cut him off quickly as the light turned green. "I meant with you. You've been distant lately, kind of out of character for you."

Sheldon stared at him. "I don't know what you mean."

"Let me elaborate, you and Penny. Are you two dating?"

"Of course not, I have no interest in relationships. You know me better than that Leonard." Sheldon replied, turning his head away to hide his ticks.

"Then you're just friends?"

"Obviously." He forced out as Leonard pulled up near the comic book store as Sheldon unbuckled his seat belt.

"I'll wait here for you." He offered as Sheldon opened the passenger door.

"No need Leonard. You may return to your apartment. I will take public transportation after I'm done with my errands."

Leonard's eyebrows furrowed. "Errands? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing at all. Good day Leonard."

He watched Sheldon get out of the car and walk into the comic bookstore.

* * *

><p>Leonard had a hunch that something was off and parked further away from the comic book store, waiting until Sheldon came out. It didn't take long and he watched him walk off to the right toward a coffee shop before strolling inside.<p>

"Sheldon doesn't drink coffee." He muttered and squinted his eyes toward the window as Sheldon emerged with an iced coffee in his hand.

Sheldon then looked around and focused to something catching his eye across the street. Leonard's head whipped around to the spot and his eyes fell on Penny in the distance as she waved to him.

Sheldon then proceeded to cross the street when he saw the frightened expression fall on Penny's face. He turned his head to the left when he saw an SUV barreling down the street toward him. Sheldon looked back at Penny when everything went black.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sadly, I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and support of this fanfic!**

"Sheldon?" He heard a female voice call from the darkness. Sheldon tried to answer back but no sound came out of his mouth as his eyes darted over the empty space in front of him. He felt a gentle hand cup his cheek but there wasn't anyone there.

"You have to open your eyes." The voice pleaded. "Please, you have to live." Sheldon then felt the faint brush of someone's lips against his.

He gasped and sat up straight in the hospital bed as he felt the IV tug on his arm. Sheldon looked around in confusion, how did he get here? Feeling a throbbing pain in his head, he clutched it abruptly as the door opened. A tall blonde doctor in his thirties walked in with a clipboard as he adjusted his glasses and looked at Sheldon in surprise.

"Glad to see you're awake. You've been out for four days."

He rubbed his eyes. "What happened?"

"You were involved in a car accident and you're completely unharmed except for a bump on the back of your head. Consider yourself very lucky it was a minor concussion. At most you might have headaches for a few days but nothing serious." The man said, flipping through the pages on his clipboard.

"So I got hit by a vehicle?" Sheldon asked in shock.

"Yes, at least that's what the witnesses say and your friend that brought you here. Apparently your body left an oddly shaped dent to the front of the SUV while you suffered no damage. It would have killed even a body builder; in short it's a miracle."

He racked through his memory but it was all a blur of the incident. "Who brought me here? Penny?"

"A guy named Leonard. He's in the waiting room with some of your other friends and they've been visiting you since the collision. Would you like to see them?"

Sheldon nodded as the doctor walked over to the door and called them inside. He watched the man leave as Leonard, Howard, Amy, Raj and Bernadette entered, all but Penny.

"How are you doing?" Bernadette asked with concern.

"Besides the pain in my occipital lobe I'm actually fine. Did any of you see what happened? I have trouble believing that I was struck by a motorized vehicle."

"Actually I saw the whole thing." Leonard admitted walking up to his bed. "I followed you after you were acting suspicious and saw the SUV strike you."

"I remember the car and that I was meeting Penny but everything else is a blur." Sheldon told them as they exchanged surprised looks with each other.

"Penny? Who is she?" Howard asked curiously.

"My roommate and most recently my girlfriend." Sheldon answered, earning a scoff from Leonard.

"You, a girlfriend? Sheldon, you've been living alone for nearly two months since I moved out. The last person who showed interest ran away after you sprayed him with Lysol because he coughed."

Sheldon looked at him as if he was crazy. "Nonsense, you were adamant about pursuing a relationship with her immediately the day she moved in."

He then looked over at Amy and Bernadette. "Surely you remember your alcoholic get-togethers in our apartment with Penny?"

"Sorry Sheldon. Are you certain this wasn't a dream or hallucination from the painkillers?" Amy asked.

Bernadette nodded. "Yeah, you've been here in the hospital for four days and we've been your only visitors. It must have been a dream."

Sheldon looked at his friends in the room as the door opened, it was the doctor. "Everything is fine Mr. Cooper; you're ready to go home tonight."

"That's Dr. Cooper." He corrected as Leonard grinned.

"That's the Sheldon we know."

* * *

><p>An older nurse walked past Sheldon, and turned around when she recognized him.<p>

"I'll bring the car around while you sign those papers." Leonard said, pulling out his keys from his pocket.

Sheldon nodded as he walked toward the front desk when he felt a hand grasp his arm. It was a nurse in her fifties. He was about to lecture her about touching him when she spoke up first.

"Mr. Cooper, I was working the night shift the first night and I heard strange things in your room."

"Like what?" He asked halfheartedly.

She pulled him away from the front desk toward the waiting area. "A woman's voice quietly weeping as a bright white light shined under the door. I thought I was hearing things and then she sang a song about a cat. Thinking you had a late night visitor I then walked up to the door and the light disappeared along with the singing."

Sheldon's eyes widened, it had to be Penny.

"I checked up on you and I saw nothing out of the ordinary except a few grey feathers near your bed; most peculiar. I just thought you would like to know." The woman finished as a male nurse called her for assistance.

He watched the woman go as he walked back up to the front desk; he needed to talk to Penny quickly.

* * *

><p>Sheldon opened the door to the apartment as Leonard said goodnight to him. He shut the door and turned on the light after taking off his jacket when he spotted a trail of dark grey feathers leading into the hall toward the bedrooms.<p>

"Penny." He breathed, rushing toward her room and opened the door, spotting her sitting on the bed.

Penny's wings were out and were now silvery grey, darker than the last time that he saw them with a noticeable amount missing. She turned to look at him and smiled weakly.

"Thank God you're alive. This is the last time that I can visit you again."

"Why? Is something wrong?" He asked quickly, staring at her wings. "And why aren't they white anymore? Leonard found one a few days ago and it was a light grey color."

She bit her lip. "They're slowly becoming tainted. I'm in trouble mostly because I saved your life. I hope my punishment won't be what I think it might be."

"How can you be punished for saving my life?" He asked curiously. "And how did you when the witnesses-"

"You were supposed to die four days ago. I ran at you, shielding you with my body bringing the car to a complete stop, no one saw me so they just assumed that the car hit you. I visited you that day but you were still unconscious. It tired me out when I returned here." She explained, her voice strained as if she was in pain.

"I haven't been able to move since then or fly back to the gates. Until then I have been visiting you in your dreams until my assignment is over but that drains my energy too."

He sat down beside her on the bed. "Thank you for saving my life Penny."

She smiled slightly. "You're welcome sweetie."

"Why did you save my life if you knew it would cause you distress?" Sheldon asked. "If I never see you again because of this…"

"Because I love you."

Sheldon watched as she reached out her hand to him. He lifted his own to touch hers and stared wide eyed as her wings turned black before his eyes. They wrapped around her as she vanished in front of him, just before he managed to grab her hand.

* * *

><p>"Care to explain yourself Penelope?" Peter dictated as she stood in front of him, her wings now completely stripped of feathers; she now resembled a large bat.<p>

"I don't regret it. If it meant that he would live in exchange for my life then so be it." She answered sincerely.

"Not only did you disobey me, you altered the life of three people today."

"Really?" Penny asked, as he flipped through his book.

"Yes, you created a ripple, starting with Sheldon Cooper. Since he realized who you were and his new found thoughts about God were earlier than expected it caused his life to be rewritten once again. He originally was supposed to die on the last day of your task, by a fire at his university caused in the Physics lab. Because of you he had cheated death twice now and his life has been extended."

"Then, he will live a long life?" She asked, earning a nod from him.

"Indeed, much longer than when he was born. Perhaps into his nineties if it remains unchanged. Four days ago he was supposed to be struck while crossing the road by a driver that recently had an argument with his girlfriend. The young man was late for work and in his haste didn't put on a seat belt. He was supposed to be propelled through the windshield after striking the street light as he tried to maneuver the SUV. He would also run over a child that ran from her mother out onto the street. All three were supposed to die today."

"I can't believe it, how tragic." She whispered slowly and then looked at him directly in the eyes. "Then I don't regret my actions even more, thanks to me I saved three people, why must I be punished?"

"Because you disobeyed the rules. This caused your wings to darken to black. You were not supposed to fall in love with a human." He answered, holding her gaze.

"How can I control my heart, by tearing it out? You said so yourself that I am more human than angelic."

Peter sighed. "It's a double-edged sword. That strength can also be your greatest weakness."

"I still won't regret it, no matter what happens to me."

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sadly, I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and support of this fanfic!**

**A month later...**

"Hey Sheldon, what's with the furniture in the other bedroom? And did you finally find a roommate?" Raj asked, sitting on the couch eating his Chicken McNuggets.

"Unfortunately no and I honestly don't know how it got there. Perhaps it's Leonard's."

Leonard swallowed his food. "Nope I left that room completely barren. How could you not know how that furniture got there?"

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't I move in with you? I can finally get away from my mother this time." Howard offered, earning a look from Sheldon.

"Howard, don't take this the wrong way but I'd rather jump out of an airplane without a parachute than live with you."

He glared at Sheldon. "Fine, live alone."

"I'll find a suitable roommate in no time wait and see."

Raj nodded. "He better have a license to carry a gun so he can keep Sheldon inline."

Leonard laughed. "Better yet to commit suicide before he gets sucked into his craziness."

* * *

><p>Peter motioned to Penny to sit beside him in the chair on the other side of the gate. "You really love that man, don't you?"<p>

"More than anything."

He cleared his throat. "Penelope, although you should be punished you have learned so much in four years and to put others first, no matter the situation. I believe you'll make a fine Archangel."

She beamed. "Thanks but I think I'm going to pass."

"Are you sure? This is a onetime offer." Peter said, trying to convince her.

"Definitely, I want to live my life right this time. Others would kill to have a clean slate and start a new live from the beginning."

He gazed over at her. "You know that he has already forgotten about you?"

Penny nodded. "I'm fine with it. I can start over and befriend him once more. It's worth it to do it again, no matter how long it takes."

* * *

><p>Sheldon sat in his spot, his head perched up by his hand as he tried to remember what happened before his accident and the dreams that he was having. His friends weren't much help either. Was he suffering from Alzheimer's already at thirty? Maybe he should get his brain scanned again.<p>

A knock on the door jerked him from his thoughts as he walked up to the door. He eyed the figure in front of him, raising his eyebrow. "How may I help you?"

The person held up a flyer in front of him. Sheldon's eyes looked down at the familiar emerald pools staring intently into his eyes. "I'm Penny and I'm here to see the room for rent."

He looked at the cheerful blonde woman and opened the door wider. "And I'm Sheldon Cooper. I was expecting a male applicant but we can get started with the interview."

She nodded and walked past him, sitting on the far right of the couch, earning a glare from him. "That's my spot."

"I feel more comfortable here."

"Please move, I need to sit."

Penny rolled her eyes as she shifted over to the next cushion as Sheldon handed her a few pages stapled together. "Fill out this questionnaire within ten minutes to the best of your ability."

Sheldon then watched her intensely, where had he seen this woman before? She looked familiar and those emerald eyes...

She looked up from the paper and smiled at him as his mind flashed to a woman sitting in his spot, her face blurred. He shook his head as she looked up at him once more, flipping to the next page as she quickly skimmed through the questions effortlessly.

Sheldon then saw golden blonde hair against a white wing as he heard a giggle ring through his ears.

"Umm are you okay?" She asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I-I'm not sure. I seem to be bombarded by hallucinations. Would you mind finishing up the questionnaire? I have a busy schedule this afternoon."

"Okay, I'm almost done. One more page left." Penny said, avoiding his gaze as she circled her answers.

Sheldon looked back at his watch, watching the seconds hand move back up to twelve. "And time's up."

Penny answered the last question and put the paper and pen down on the coffee table. "And I finished, right on time."

Sheldon stared at her for a second before picking up the paper. "Leave your contact information and if you're acceptable I will notify you by the end of the week. Please show yourself out."

"Thanks. It was nice meeting you." She chirped and walked out the door, nearly bumping into a short man with glasses.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." He apologized quickly as she breezed past him down the stairs.

Sheldon looked up at the man as he closed the door, motioning with his thumb to it. "Hey who was that?"

"A woman Leonard. I thought by now that you had learned to distinguish between men and women."

He glared at Sheldon as he sat down beside him. "Let me elaborate. Is she a colleague?"

"Of course not. She came here as a potential roommate and I simply quizzed her to a test which is poorly answered. Although a few are acceptable the rest are completely incorrect." Sheldon answered, flipping to the next page.

"She also modified the answers by putting her own choices down such as America's Next Top Model in the television section. She also chooses procreation over knowledge, what is wrong with her?"

Leonard groaned. "Sheldon, she's the fifth one in three months to show any interest. Just give her the room and everyone's happy." He persuaded, picking up the remote.

"I assume by everyone you mean you, correct? Leonard, I have a system for screening a roommate that isn't based on carnal activities."

"Hey that's poor judgment." He defended, glancing back at Sheldon.

"Are you saying your initial response to her person wasn't of a sexual nature?"

"Yes." Leonard said, unconvincingly.

He looked at him with haughty derision as he let out a sigh.

"Fine I did. So what? Any male of the human species would and you know it."

Sheldon paused in thought as the short man walked over to his fridge. He would admit that she was attractive but he wasn't going to tell Leonard that.

* * *

><p>"So how's the adjustment to human life?" Peter asked as he walked with Penny through the park.<p>

"It doesn't feel different,minus the throbbing pain from the wings and that stupid memory wipe thing." She whined.

"You knew about this Penelope."

Penny nodded. "I know. I'll get used to it soon."

"Also this will be the last time that we'll get to speak." Peter said as she frowned.

"Why?'

"You're no longer an angel unless of course you are to die again." He replied slowly.

"But I'm going to miss you Peter." She said, giving him a hug.

"As will I. You were my best student but we will meet again soon but much later in the future. Take care, Penelope." He said as he disappeared from her embrace.

Penny's hands fell to her sides as she looked up toward the cloudless blue sky. "Thank you, Peter. For everything."

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sadly, I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and support of this fanfic!**

Sheldon tossed in his sleep as he dreamed of a blonde woman with a distorted face dancing while washing the dishes in his apartment and eating spaghetti with him. He saw himself pick up a feather, placing it in a wooden box; then to the same woman jumping in front of a vehicle as it drove toward him, her wings jolting out of her back.

Bolting up from his bed he panted, feeling the sweat roll down his forehead. He had been having the mostly the same dream for a week now, ever since he was discharged from the hospital. Sheldon leapt out of his bed, opening his closet and digging through it.

"Where have I seen that box and if I did have it before, where did I put it?" He asked aloud, slamming it shut after finding nothing. Moving over to his drawers, he opened them one. Sheldon pulled out his perfectly folded clothes quickly, throwing them behind him as they flew haphazardly all over his room.

He turned and walked out of his room to the living room, searching his shelves for the box but no luck. "Alright, I'll hunt for it in the morning."

Sheldon slowly walked back into his room and twitched at the mess he created. "Great, now I have to organize everything again."

* * *

><p>Leonard walked into 4A and stared at Sheldon sitting on the couch. He looked exhausted and was in need of a shave.<p>

"What's wrong?" Leonard asked with concern as Sheldon stared straight ahead at nothing in particular.

"It's that dream only this time I saw a box that I have no recollection of owning or seeing before in my life. Is this how people go insane?"

Leonard walked over to him. "Hold on, think back. What else did you see?"

Sheldon thought of the woman shielding him with her body. "Nothing else. I thought it might be the box with MeeMaw's letters but it's not. There were no letters in there in the dream but a notebook."

He patted his friend's shoulder. "I don't know what to tell you. Well I'm off to work, don't think about it and get some rest. The doctor told you to take it easy."

"I know that, I have an eidetic memory."

"Yet you can't remember where you put a box. See you later."

Sheldon watched the door close and frowned. Why was his memory failing him?

* * *

><p>Sheldon dug through Leonard's apartment, slightly irked. If he didn't hide it in his or Leonard's apartment then where was it? At Howard's place? Amy's or Bernadette's? Perhaps Raj had it? No, he must have hid it somewhere close to him.<p>

He walked back to his apartment and plopped down hard on his cushion. Sheldon's eyes widened, that's it. Why didn't he think of it before?

Sitting up from the couch he turned around and lifted up his cushion, spotting the box nestled inside. He pulled it out, sitting down once more and placing it on his lap. Opening it he sees several feathers, white, light grey, dark silver and a black one along with a notebook inside.

* * *

><p>A knock at the door causes Leonard to get up from the couch to open the door, seeing the blonde woman again. "Hello, is Sheldon here?"<p>

"Yeah, please come in." Leonard offers, stepping aside as she walks inside. "Would you like anything?"

"No thank you."

"Sheldon will be right out." He stares at her face for a second. "You know you look familiar, have we met?"

Penny opens her mouth slightly as Sheldon walks into the living room. "Leonard I need to discuss matters with Penny. Kindly scamper away to your apartment."

"Fine but remember what I told you." He looked back at her as he muttered under his breath, walking out the door. "It can't be the same Penny he mentioned in the hospital months ago? It's probably a coincidence."

They watched him close the door behind him. "Now to business. Penny, I need to inquire a few things about you."

"Sure, what is it?" She asked, as he handed her a few pages together.

"I need you to fill this IQ test out for me."

Penny looked over at him. "Is this really necessary?"

"Of course, this is necessary in your endeavor to become my roommate." He answered, as she looked down at the questions. "And please refrain from cheating this time."

She let out a laugh as Penny reached across and enveloped him into a hug, tears streaming down her face."I thought that you had forgotten about me."

He wrapped his arms around her. "To be honest I did but I kept having dreams about you every night since the accident. I then remembered that I hid my notes and your feathers in order to help me regain my memories ever since you mentioned that my memories of you would be gone."

"I missed you. I thought that I would never see you again after my punishment. Luckily I just had another month added to my term before I gave up my immortality." She said, pulling away and looking into his eyes.

"As did I. The others have no recollection you ever set foot into their lives."

She sniffed. "I expected that."

"And you still wanted come back? Even if you were to gain my trust again, knowing the end result might not be identical and that I might never salvage my memories?" Sheldon asked, earning a smile from her.

"I would, even a hundred times if it meant I could see you again."

Sheldon brought his hands up to her face and wiped her tears, surprised by his action as she let out a laugh. "I normally don't touch other people but it feels natural to do so with you."

Penny cupped his cheek. "I know, Moonpie."

"How do you know about that, I thought you weren't an angel anymore? Only my MeeMaw called me that." He asked surprised.

"I spoke with her before I gave up my immortality and remember you can't tell anyone who I was. She's told me to tell you that she's proud of you and that I should never give up on you, no matter what happens." She smiled as she leaned closer to him.

"Even if my continuous idiosyncrasies annoy you to no end?"

Penny's hand reached up to cup his cheek, the memory of his dream at the hospital returned, she had visited him then."Sheldon, I've waited my whole life to find a guy like you. I won't let you go that easily."

She pressed her lips against his as her arms wrapped around his neck, his hands moving down to her hips. They then broke apart when they heard the door open.

"Jeez, I said to give her the room, not to make out with her." Leonard said and then paused. "What the hell did I just say? I think I'm in a parallel universe."

He looked over at him. "I assure you that you aren't and Penny will be moving into my apartment. Penny, this is Leonard Hofstadter."

Leonard outstretched his hand to her and she shook it as she winked at Sheldon. "Nice to meet you Leonard."

"Same here and I live across the hall. We're having Chinese food tonight, why don't you join us?" He asked, realizing that he was still holding her hand and quickly let go catching Sheldon's stare. "You know, I feel a sense of déjà vu…"

Penny smiled and watched Leonard's confused expression as he was trying to figure out if he had met her before.

"You know Leonard, the term déjà vu-"

Penny cut him off with another kiss to stop his rant and he felt his mind go blank instantly."Remarkable."

"You have no idea how." She answered; content with the choice she made. This was her last chance at life and this time she was going to live it the fullest with the man she loved.

THE END

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
